We all have to Grow Up revised
by PrincessCricket
Summary: Melody loves visiting her cousins in Atlantica, but when her family is separated and their lives threatened will they have what it takes to stick together? Or does growing up mean growing apart forever?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

The sea was calm and peaceful, the rays of sunlight danced along the rocks and sand and sea life. The shell fields were bursting with color and all manner of shells that had been abandoned by their previous owners. Crabs and other shellfish were trading their old shells for new ones. But they had to be quick about it or another, faster; shell collector would get to them first.

Princess Leah of Atlantica darted left and right trying to find all the best shells. She had an extensive collection of shells that filled its own closet! She wasn't sure what she was going to do with all of them. For her it was all about the search!

Leah sat on a rock in the middle of the shell field taking a good look at her day's efforts. She had collected several small shells with speckles, two smooth conch shells and a whole bunch of colorful ones. She brushed her bright red hair back out of her face and took a good look around. The creatures that frequented the fields were appearing in large groups now and the sun's rays were coming from a different angle. Leah realized that she had been gone longer than she expected! She quickly gathered up her shell collecting bag and started to swim back towards the Golden palace.

She had hardly been out of the shell fields when a shiny object caught her eye on the ocean floor. She swam down to see what it was. A shell! It was so beautiful it looked like it was made of pearl! Leah had to have it for the collection! She picked it up out of the sand to get a good look at it. Suddenly she heard a rumbling sound from beneath the ground and before she knew what was happening the ground opened up and a vacuum force pulled her down into the gaping hole. She tried to struggle but the pull was too strong, she tried to scream but no one was around. Finally it sucked her down into the ground and the hole closed up. You would never know that anything had happened. The only thing out of place was a forgotten shell collection bag that had been abandoned by its owner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's Notes, findings, and ramblings ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone! I'm back!

I know I've been gone for a while but with school and work and life things got way out of hand and I could barely find time to do my homework! But now I'm getting the hang of school and I think I'm going to be able to devote more time to this project.

I have been taking a creative writing class in college and I've been doing some MAJOR revision on my story. If you read the original there are many grammar errors and run-ons and I can't bear to look at it anymore! So I'm fixing them!

This is going to be a big project and I may not get everything done on time like I want to, but I'm really excited about it! So without further ado, here is the first chapter! Please read and respond with comments compliments or complaints!

(By the way I stole this author's notes idea from xJadeRainx)


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Family

"Leah? Leah where are you?" Princess Alana swam through the castle searching high and low for her missing daughter. "She said she'd be back by now," Alana muttered, "What could be keeping her?"

"Where did you last see her?" Alana's older sister Attina asked as she looked out into the courtyard.

"Not since early this morning," Alana replied, "She said she was going out to look for shells."

"Well that solves that mystery," Attina exclaimed, "She lost track of time and won't realize how long she's been gone until her stomach starts to rumble."

"I guess you're right, Leah does lose track of time. I just have this weird feeling,"

"That, my dear sister, is called suspicion. Its way too quiet in here, where is my son?"

"I think he's headed to class with his cousins,"

"Then why don't I hear complaints and grumbling in the hallways? They always make such a fuss over school, why not today?"

Alana realized her sister was right and set about finding the young royals.

"What are you girls doing?" Princess Arista asked as she swam into the room.

"Have you seen any of the children?" Attina asked.

"Not that I can remember. Why? Are they in trouble?"

"They're going to be if they don't get to class!" Attina replied.

"Girls," Alana hissed as she waved from the doorway, "I found them!"

The three royals swam into the dining room. Upon entering the room they discovered that the grand table was covered in a large table cloth and seemed to be moving more than normal. Attina thought she heard shushing from beneath the table. She motioned for her sisters to be quiet, snuck up to the table and lifted the cloth!

Four young princesses shot out from underneath the table, all looking guilty and disappointed.

"I thought you said they wouldn't find us," Princess Serena hissed.

"You were the one who kept shushing," Princess Coral snapped back.

"I told you we should have hidden in the garden!" Princess Pearl whined. Princess Lily nodded in agreement.

"Girls, what have we told you about trying to get out of lessons?" Attina asked.

"Proper young princesses always arrive on time and looking their best," All of the girls mumbled in unison.

"Right," Attina replied, "So can someone please explain why you girls are hiding under a table instead of in class?"

"It's too nice to be in class today!" Coral exclaimed.

"We couldn't waste our lives sitting in a class room learning useless facts about ancient history," Serena complained.

"You girls will have plenty of time to play AFTER your lessons," Arista said putting her hands on her hips.

"But what about the boys," Serena whined, "Why don't they have to go to lessons?"

"They do have to go to lessons," Arista reminded her, "and as soon as you tell us where they are hiding they will join you."

"They're hiding in the gardens," Pearl exclaimed. If they had to suffer, so did the boys!

"Come out boys! We know you're here!" Attina called as she swam into the garden, the others following close behind.

"Don't we have a say in this?" A young merman asked as he swam from behind one of the statues.

"Cody you know you have lessons," Arista scolded, "What are you doing in the gardens?"

"Hiding mother," his twin Coral chimed in, "he should be punished,"

"You're no better!" Cody shot back. This sent the twins into a fight.

"What is all the commotion about?"

Everyone stopped talking and fighting and turned to see the King swimming into the gardens with a young merman following close behind.

"Justin there you are!" Attina said, "Where have you been?"

"He has been with me most of the morning," The King replied, "We have been discussing some things and I need to speak with you Attina as soon as possible."

"Yes father," Attina replied, "Children, go to class! Sebastian will be wondering where you are."

There were several loud protests but one look from the King sent the children darting out of the gardens and into the palace.

"How do you do that?" Adela asked.

"Works every time," The King chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Author's notes, findings, and ramblings----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is is folks! The first official chapter!!! (I count the last as the intro)

A few quick notes:

I have decided to keep with the movie version instead of the Disney comic in that Attina is the eldest daughter. I had some people comment a while back (you know who you are) and say I was wrong about which sister came first. My main reason is that Attina seems to fit so well as the eldest and the crown like headdress really makes her suited for crown Princess.

This is a revised version so some of the things from the last story will be changed maybe even completely gone! But fear not oh readers! I have been working on this story for a long time and the changes are going to seriously improve the whole story! But some characters had to get the boot, my story was just getting too chaotic!!!

I have missed writing so much!!!!

Glad to be back, hopefully another chapter tomorrow! (no promises)


	3. Chapter 3 A Proper Princess

"Princess come inside you are going to wash out from all the sea salt!"

Melody pretended not to hear and, once again, dove beneath the waves. She tried to stay under for as long as possible but the lack of air finally got the best of her.

"Princess I see you out there," Lady Agatha called from the shore, "You are going to shrivel up like a prune! How will that look at the ball? Scandalous! That's how it will look!"

To Lady Agatha everything was scandalous.

Melody didn't see what the problem was, her hair could use a little lightening up, it was so dark!

"If you are not out of the water in the next five minutes I will be forced to inform the Queen!" Lady Agatha was losing patience; Melody knew the fun was over.

"I'm coming Agatha," Melody sighed. She swam to the shore and slowly got out of the water.

Melody had changed a lot in the seven years since she found out about her family. She was tall and slender and her hair was long and black as midnight. She was still quite a handful and often times she drove Lady Agatha into fits.

Lady Agatha had been appointed Melody's teacher and mentor. It was her job to make sure Melody behaved like a proper princess. Thus far she had been unsuccessful.

"You just wait until the Queen hears about this!" Agatha threatened.

"Oh Agatha," Melody sighed wringing out her hair, "You really need to learn how to have fun."

Queen Ariel stood in her daughter's bedroom waiting for her chronically tardy daughter to arrive. She was about to go searching for her when the door burst open and Lady Agatha bustled, Melody coming in close behind.

"Where have you been?" Ariel asked. As soon as she saw her daughter hair dripping wet and Lady Agatha's face, she knew it was a silly question.

"Melody dear," Ariel sighed, "Are you aware that you are late for your fitting?"

"Yes mother," Melody replied smiling, "I was busy."

Ariel shook her head and tried to stifle a giggle. Lady Agatha's face was turning a strange color of red.

"Please go clean up Melody," Ariel said, "I need to speak with Lady Agatha."

Melody shrugged and walked into her powder room to clean up.

Ariel turned to Lady Agatha waiting for the rant. Lady Agatha wasted no time.

"Your highness," Agatha began, "The Princess is nineteen years old. She is old enough to be accepting suitors and in fact that's what this Ball is for am I right?"

Ariel nodded, she knew where this was headed.

"So may I be so bold as to suggest that your daughter shows some restraint and act like a Lady or more importantly a Princess? She behaves like a wild woman on her own and chooses not obey protocol in public! She runs away from her escorts constantly and whenever she's not doing that she's swimming! A Princess is supposed to be proper and poised not dripping wet and smelling of sea salt! She needs to behave properly if she's ever going to marry! Tell her that! Excuse me!" With that Lady Agatha stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Is she gone?" Melody asked peeking around the corner.

Ariel wasn't sure how to respond. Melody certainly knew how to anger her teachers. Ariel couldn't blame her though. Sometimes royal protocol was stifling! She remembered back when she lived with her family in Atlantica, her life was never this structured and suffocating. But this is how human royalty acted. Melody had to learn how to behave.

"Melody," Ariel began, "Why do you insist on upsetting Lady Agatha every chance you get?"

"Mother," Melody explained, "She doesn't understand that all I want is to swim, even if it's only for an hour! She needs to calm down and let me do what I want. I'm old enough to take care of myself! I don't understand why I even need a tutor!"

Ariel sighed, sat on the bed and motioned for melody to do the same. Melody obeyed and waited for the lecture.

"Melody I understand you're upset, I understand you hate the suffocating lifestyle and the suitors and the boring parties. Believe me, I understand. But you can't just ignore your Tutor and behave rudely when she speaks to you. You need to have grace and handle situations like an adult."

"Mom I really don't mean to upset Agatha but she's such a stickler for proper living. I just want her to give me some space! I feel like I need to get away."

Ariel sighed again and suddenly an Idea came to her!

"Melody I'll make you a deal," Ariel said, "If you promise to behave yourself and act like a proper princess not only at the Ball but also with Lady Agatha, then I will see what I can do about you getting a chance at getting away."

"Where?" Melody asked wrinkling her nose, "The north countryside? Will Lady Agatha have to come?"

"No," Ariel replied, "What about a few weeks in Atlantica?"

Melody squealed with excitement and jumped off the bed.

"Atlantica? That would be so wonderful! I would do ANYTHING for a few weeks in Atlantica!"

Ariel laughed. Melody still acted like a kid when she was excited. But Ariel didn't mind, personally she thought it was a sad thing when someone forgot how to be a child.

"Anything?" Ariel asked, "Then I have one more condition."

Melody waited for the blow.

"Melody I want you to seriously consider some of the Gentlemen suitors that will be attending the Ball tomorrow night."

Melody groaned and looked like she was about to protest but her mother gave her that look and it shut her up.

"Okay mom," Melody sighed, "I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------ Authors notes, findings, and ramblings ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody is going to be a lot of fun to write about! I imagine that she still acts a little rebellious.

Okay I'm really getting excited about the changes being made! The characters are going to be so much cooler!!!!!

Please read and review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 The Royal Children

The royal children swam out of the school room all talking and once. They always seemed to be hyper after lessons. Everyone knew as soon as the children were released to get out of the way! The cousins hurried to the gardens to enjoy what was left of their day.

"I was so bored during class!" Cody exclaimed, "I was about to bash my own ears in!" Cody was fifteen years old and he never wanted to stay still! He had a blue tail and hair that stuck out in every direction.

"I think you should bash your ears in," his twin sister Coral replied, "It would be good punishment for putting the anemone on my seat!"

"You gotta admit," Cody replied, "That was pretty good."

This sent the two siblings into a full on argument. The rest of the cousins left them to their fight and talked amongst themselves.

"Not that this isn't thrilling but I have better things to do than watch another argument." Justin said. Justin was twenty and the oldest of the cousins. He had blond hair and a green tail and usually he was in charge.

"Then don't watch," Serena retorted, "I however, have nothing better to do." Serena was eighteen, she had long blue hair that was done into two long braids, she had a yellow tail and shells and a pearl necklace.

"Hey I have an idea!" Pearl one of the younger princesses suggested. "Why don't we go shell hunting? You want to go with me lily?" Pearl had long blond hair and a silver tail and shells.

Lily didn't speak she only nodded her head. Lily was the most exotic looking of all the cousins, she had white hair and green eyes. Her tail and shells were orange and she had a water lily in her hair.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Justin replied, "As far as I know Leah isn't back yet and she went shell collecting this morning."

"Well then we need to think of SOMETHING to do," Cody said breaking from his fight with his sister, "I'm getting really tired of being bored."

"How about cleaning you room!"

Everyone looked up to see Arista leaning out her window overlooking the gardens. They all groaned but they knew there was no getting out of it. They dragged themselves one by one out of the gardens and towards their bedrooms.

"Justin? Can we have a word with you please?"

Justin turned to see his mother and his Grandfather swimming towards him he stooed swimming and waited for them to catch up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Not at all Justin, we just need to speak with you," The King replied, "Please come to my study."

Justin wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it was unsettling.

Far away on a dark foreboding Cliffside, in a giant rotted fortress that was a dark and frightening as its surroundings a little mermaid was just beginning to stir.

Leah woke with a start. She tried to see where she was but the place was so dark she couldn't see anything! She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, she noticed that her arms were heavy and her tail felt strange. She tried to lift her arms but they would move as easily, she heard a sound as they fell back to the ground, like a clink. As soon as her eyes adjusted she saw the problem. Chains! She was in Chains! Leah gasped in horror. Who could have done this? What did they want? She tried to wriggle away but her tail was completely immobile! She looked down to see what the problem was. Where her purple tail used to be, to her horror, now lay a pair of pale legs! Leah screamed at the top of her lungs.

Melody was trying her best to be a proper Princess; so far she had tried on about a hundred different dresses, over two hundred pairs of shoes and been squished and squeezed into a corset. She was at her breaking point but the thought of Atlantica and spending time with her family almost made it worthwhile. Lady Agatha, however, was testing her limits.

"That color is much too dull for her highness," She squawked to the maids, "Put her in a light blue with roses!"

The maids stripped Melody of her current dress and helped her into the light blue with roses. Melody thought it looked fine but Lady Agatha found something wrong with it, as usual, and they had to repeat the process all over again.

"Lady Agatha," Melody began, "Maybe we could just pick a dress and be done with it?"

"Nonsense your highness," Lady Agatha chided, "You must look your absolute best! Princes will come from far and wide just to catch a glimpse of you! Do you really want to disappoint them?"

Melody was about to give a rude reply when she saw her mother out of the corner of her eye. She knew it was useless. She had to be nice. She decided to go against the very fabric of her nature and agree with Lady Agatha, she hoped her mother appreciated it!

Justin waited for his mother or his grandfather to begin speaking. The suspense was making him nervous. He wondered what it was all about.

"Justin," the King began, "Your mother and I have been talking about you and your studies of late. I am very proud of your progress and I see a lot of potential. Your mother mentioned that you have also been doing well in your combat training am I correct?"

Justin nodded his head slowly, he was top in his class but he wasn't sure where all of this was going.

"After much discussion and contemplation, I have decided that you are ready to begin training with me. Studying the Kingship and working with the Trident."

Justin sat back in the chair; this was a complete shock to him! His Grandfather wanted him to start training? He wanted to show him how to use the Trident! Justin was going to be in line for the Throne! He had wondered why the King hadn't named his mother, Princess Attina, his heir. Now it made sense. Justin felt dizzy.

"Justin this means a lot more responsibility for you," the King continued, "You are going to have to start sitting in on important meetings, and help make decisions, and attend royal gatherings. You can't lose focus for a moment. Understood?"

Justin was still shocked but he managed to get his bearings and bow graciously to the King.

"I will do my absolute best." Justin promised.

"I know you will," The King replied smiling proudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors notes, findings, and ramblings --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go!

The story is starting to pick up!

Maybe we'll make something out of this yet!

Keep reading and reviewing!

I LOVE comments!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 The Ball

Melody stood in her room examining herself in the mirror. She felt so elegant! Her dress was blood red with gold brocade, her corset was so tight a man could hold her around the waist and still touch the tips of his fingers together! It was suffocating but if it got her away from Agatha for a few days it was worth it! The dress was big and beautiful and the skirt was full and difficult to walk in. Her hair had finally been tamed and was now in a complicated style with her curls twisted into a beautiful full bun on which her crown rested. Her shoes were beautiful but they were pinching her feet! She wasn't sure how she was going to survive the night.

The Ballroom was filled to the brim with Royal guests of all kinds! There were Princes and Lords and Dukes and even a few young Kings.

"Any other girl would be thrilled," Ariel remarked to Eric, "But what is Melody going to think? That they are a bunch of stuffy pompous royals that's what she's going to think! That girl! Honestly!"

"Give her a chance darling," Eric whispered, "she might surprise you."

"We'll see about that," Ariel replied, "Here she comes now!"

Melody entered the room from the grand staircase, this was her least favorite part of the Ball, one year she tripped going down the stairs and had to be caught by one of the pages! It was humiliating! It had always been her fear that it would happen again! So she made it a point to practice every chance she got. Her descent was flawless and even Lady Agatha seemed to approve, almost.

Melody waited for less than a second before she was swarmed by Princes and nobles and other royalty, all asking to dance. The first to reach her was a young Prince; he introduced himself as Prince Matthew of Gremberg. He was tall, muscular, and handsome. His eyes were blue and his hair was dark blond. Melody agreed and took his hand. They danced across the Ballroom in perfect time, as if it was rehearsed. Eventually another Prince asked to cut in, this time it was Prince Marcos of Italy. Melody danced with several Princes and Lords, each one just as handsome as the last. Many of them were ready to propose on the spot, mostly because their overbearing parents were expecting them to wed quickly and start families. Melody continued to dance for over two hours before she had been introduced to all of the men who were seeking her hand. She took a break and tried to get something to drink. Her efforts were in vain, she felt someone walking towards her and she tried to grab her drink as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me your Highness," The man asked, "Would you care to walk with me?"

Melody turned to see that it was Prince Matthew. She turned towards him, knowing that getting a drink wasn't going to happen and took his arm.

Matthew led her out of the Ballroom and into the courtyard overlooking the Ocean, the sun had long since set and the stars were reflecting off the water making the horizon seem endless. Melody waited for Matthew to begin the conversation.

"Princess Melody," He began, "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Very much," Melody lied, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes, this party had been very enjoyable," he said smiling.

Melody could tell he was lying, she stared him down until he confessed.

"Okay," he gave in chuckling, "This is terribly boring and stuffy! I would rather be on the battle field than at a royal party. At least there you have a chance of survival."

Melody laughed, he was kind of funny! She decided he wasn't all that bad; maybe he even had a personality!

"But I suppose," He continued, "Princesses enjoy this sort of thing?"

Melody laughed and shook her head.

"Some of us do," She replied, "But most of us avoid them at all costs."

"Really," he said, "I thought women like dressing up and having big parties."

"How would you feel if you had to wear this dress?" Melody asked pointing to her bodice.

The both stared at each other for a moment them began to laugh hysterically! What an absurd statement! Matthew's laugh was deep and strong, it sounded like he laughed a lot. Melody wanted to marry someone who laughed. Some of the other's she'd danced with didn't even smile.

"I guess that would be pretty uncomfortable," Matthew laughed, "I don't know how you put up with it."

"I don't," Melody replied, "it's an obligation that I avoid as much as possible."

They laughed again and leaned over the balcony overlooking the water.

"Do you like the ocean?" Melody asked.

"I suppose so," He replied, "I love sailing but I never get the chance. Mother and Father disapprove of adventures and rouge Princes."

Melody felt bad for him, she couldn't imagine if she wasn't ever allowed to be near the water, well… she could, but she couldn't imagine it now.

"Hey what's that?" Matthew asked pointing to something out on the water.

Melody looked to where he was pointing and saw two small red lights, almost like eyes, staring up at them from the water. Melody squinted to try and make out what it was. But it quickly disappeared beneath the waves. When it didn't reappear Melody began to worry about what it was.

"We'd better get back inside," Matthew said still staring out over the waves, "they will be missing us."

"Yes… yes…we'd better go back in," Melody agreed, "what was that thing?"

"I don't know," Matthew replied, "But I didn't have a good feeling about it."

He offered Melody his arm and they walked back into the Ballroom away from the strange apparition.

The red eyes bobbed back up from the depths, it watched as the princess and Prince walked back into the safety of the castle. A cruel chuckle could be heard as it once again disappeared.

Ariel watched as Melody and the Prince reappeared in the Ballroom. She had hoped it had gone well or at least it had shown Melody if he was the man for her. But the strange look on both of their faces Ariel was not expecting, nor could she read them. It looked as if they were deep in thought or upset or something. Matthew had his arm around Melody almost as if for protection. What was going on? Ariel was about to confront Melody and see what was wrong when both Melody and the Prince snapped out of it and resumed conversation with smiles on their faces. Ariel decided to wait until the Ball was over to speak with her daughter. She hoped everything was okay!

Leah opened her eyes slowly, she tried to pretend it was all a dream but the pain of the chains on her wrists and her new pair of legs made it impossible! She felt tears running down her face, she was so afraid! How could she know what her captor wanted if they never appeared? Did they just want her to rot in the cell? That couldn't be the plan, they probably wanted her to starve so they could torture her and get information, but the joke was on them! She didn't know any information!

"Hah!" Leah exclaimed. Then she realized she'd been thinking to herself. She felt stupid and alone. She wanted her cowardly captor to show their face!

After what seemed like days in Leah's mind, she heard someone outside the door! She straightened herself up and prepared to meet her captor. Light spilled into the cell and momentarily blinded Leah. When she regained some sight she saw a figure appear in the doorway. The man was dressed in strange clothing but it was mostly covered in a big black cape. His hair was black but his skin was deathly pale. He had a large staff that had a giant ball on the end that seemed to constantly be changing colors. Leah was transfixed my the orb until the man began to speak.

"Well I see we've had a chance to rest and recover," the man began, "I hope the dungeon wasn't too uncomfortable."

Leah didn't respond, she thought it best to see what he wanted before speaking.

"I have brought you here," he continued, "To help me with something. I have been working on this for quite some time and I have just about finished. But I needed the help of a mermaid, more importantly a royal mermaid."

"Then why change me into a human?!" Leah yelled no longer able to contain herself.

Leah thought the man might argue or maybe yell but instead he began to laugh! A cruel horrible laugh, a sound which sent ice shivers down Leah's spine.

"Why not change you into a human?" The man continued, "What is the point of having Magic if you never use it! Besides, I needed to practice."

"Practice?" Leah asked, "Practice for what?"

The man only smiled and clapped his hands together twice.

"Slave come here!" He barked. Another figure appeared in the doorway, this time the figure had on an oversized cloak and hood, Leah couldn't make out his facial features.

"Slave feed this bottom dweller and make sure she stays put, I am putting you in charge of her care, if anything goes wrong and I mean ANYTHING I will see to it that you spend the remainder of your life strapped to the roof so that the gulls can pick at you." With that he made a grand exit and slammed the door behind him.

Leah was so upset she curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's notes, findings, and ramblings -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Leah! What is she going to do? What do you think the Man meant by Practicing???

Melody seems to be getting along nicely with this prince, do you think it will lead somewhere? What do you think of Prince Matthew so far? Do you think he's the one for her?

Stay tuned for more coming soon!

Don't forget to R&R!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Escape?

Adela swam throughout the castle searching everywhere and asking anyone if they had seen Leah. She was worried sick and it was well past midnight. Leah had never been out this long, something was defiantly wrong. Alana hurried to the Throne room to talk to her father.

"What could have happened to her?" Alana asked wringing her hands.

"We'll find her," the King replied, "Don't worry I'm sending out a search. I'm sure she just got a little turned around."

Adela wasn't so sure about that, she could tell her father was concerned but he was trying to hide it from her. She wasn't so easily fooled.

"What if she's hurt?" Adela asked. "What if she's cold and alone and waiting for us to find her?"

"We will," The King continued, "Don't worry. Now please go get some rest, I will tell you as soon as I hear anything."

Adela wanted to protest but her father ushered her out of the Throne room. She reluctantly agreed and went to her room to try and get some rest. Her husband was out trying to find their daughter. She was alone in her room, she felt so useless!

Leah awoke to someone messing with her chains, she discovered that it was the cloaked man that the evil man had called slave. Leah still couldn't totally see his face and that worried her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. He looked up at her startled that she was awake.

"Hold still," He said as he went back to his work. He held her left hand and it felt like he was trying to wriggle it free! He grabbed something from beneath his cloak, it was a small vial. He put a few drops from the vial onto her wrist and began to move the shackles back and forth. Leah condensed her hand as much as possible to try and help him. Soon the shackle started to move along her hand and with one final pull it came off! Leah wanted to shout for joy! She was free! But the man made a motion for her to keep silent, she obeyed.

With a little work the other had was freed. She rubbed at her wrists, they were a little sore but a few days in bandages would fix them right up. Then she adjusted her skirt which went to the middle of her thighs, it barely covered her. But now came the dilemma, how was she going to get out of here?

The man set the shackles aside and began to crawl along the edge of the dungeon walls as if looking for something. He tapped on the stones and when he decided it wasn't the right stone he would move on, he was looking for something, Leah just didn't know what.

He continued down the wall when suddenly he stopped and tapped on a stone again, waited a few seconds and tapped again. He took a knife from his pocket and began to etch along the edges of the stone with the blade.

"What are you doing?" Leah whispered.

He didn't answer but continued to etch along the stone. Soon it came loose and he was able to pull it out. He set it to the side and began to etch the stone next to it. Soon he had made a pile of over ten stones, now there was a hole in the wall. Leah felt the wind rush into the room and tears came into her eyes as she smelled the salty air, it was so refreshing.

The man finished making the hole in the wall and put the last stone aside. He walked over to Leah to help her stand up. She tried but her legs felt like jellyfish tentacles beneath her. She plopped back down to the ground.

"I can't walk," Leah gasped.

The man didn't wait for her to try again; he picked her up and carried her over to the hole in the wall. She wasn't sure what he was going to do but he seemed to have a plan and if it was going to get her out of here than she would do it. He walked up to the hole, Leah looked down, and it was horrifying! She was so high above the water! It made her dizzy; suddenly she realized just exactly what the man was going to do! She held on for dear life and tried not to scream as he took a deep breath....

and jumped!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's notes, findings, and ramblings -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter I know....

I have many tests and projects due this week and I have family in town and we had an earthquake so my week's been kind of crazy (okay the earthquake was only a tremor from the Baja quake and it lasted like two minutes but it still made for an interesting weekend)

Soooooo.....

I will be updating hopefully by the end of this week, maybe by the weekend, maybe before, who knows?

(BTW I am totally obsessed with "How to train your dragon" right now... I've seen it twice!)

Thanks for all the reviews! I love knowing that people are reading my work! Is this easier to read then my last draft? Be honest I know it is...

Keep reading and reviewing!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Plans in motion

Melody flopped onto her bed, she had stripped of her dress corset and shoes and now lay sprawled on her bed in nothing but her undergarments. Her hair had finally rebelled and now pins were falling out left and right. Melody didn't want to move, everything hurt! She had never danced so much in her life! Her face hurt from smiling, she was about to throw herself off of the balcony, and then Matthew showed up…

"Knock Knock! Are you still awake Melody?"

Melody mumbled something unintelligible; her face was currently buried in her pillow. Ariel didn't wait for a response though, she never did.

Ariel walked through the door, still dressed in her Ball gown she glided across the floor and sat on the bed next to her daughter.

"So," She began, "How was your night?" Melody turned to her mother with a look on her face that would have sent a lesser person running. But Ariel knew exactly how she felt. She didn't hold it against her.

"I noticed you were spending a lot of time with that young man… what was his name?" Ariel asked. Melody rolled her eyes; she knew her mother ran to Prince Matthew's mother the moment she had seen them walk out together. She probably knew more about Matthew than Melody did.

"He's nice," Melody replied.

"Nice?" Ariel asked totally unconvinced. Melody blushed and giggled.

"Okay, he was really nice," she said, "He's funny and he likes to laugh, he has a personality which is more than I can say for most of the other men I met tonight."

Ariel couldn't argue with that, most of the time it seemed as if people in the world of royalty were like statues and dolls, only speaking the right words at the right time, too perfect to be real.

"So, do you think you would want to see him again?" Ariel prodded. Melody thought about it, she really didn't see any reason not to.

"I suppose so," she replied, "If he wants to see me."

Ariel smiled, she finally had something to work with! She had been waiting a long time for Melody to show interest in one of the young men and now that she had Ariel was bound and determined to make things happen.

"So about that vacation," Melody mentioned trying to change the subject.

Ariel sighed and shook her head, "You kept your end of the deal and I will keep mine, your grandfather will send someone to pick you up in the morning."

"Oh thank you mother!" Melody replied hugging her tight.

"Well you'd better get some sleep," Ariel replied. She hugged her daughter and bid her goodnight. Then she got up and headed for the door. "Oh and Melody," She said stopping, "Please think about it, Matthew is a very nice man."

Melody smiled and nodded her head. She would think about it… in Atlantica!

Everything was dark and cold. Leah couldn't move, her whole body was in shock. If it wasn't for her death grip on the man she would be lost in the depths of the icy water. She felt the man trying to swim to the surface. She instinctively began to kick her legs to try to reach the surface. Her chest was tight and her lungs felt as if they were about to burst! She thought she was going to die. Her grip began to loosen and eventually she couldn't feel him anymore. She couldn't feel anything anymore…

The man gasped for air as his head broke through the surface of the water. Then he took a deep breath and dove back beneath the surface.

Leah floated above the water, she watched as her body drifted down into the depths. She watched as the man dove after her. She floated up into the sky and across the water. In less than a second she was speeding through the air and across the ocean. She traveled all the way to Atlantica; she saw her family sleeping in their beds. Well, most of them, her mother sat in her room staring out the window. She looked like she had been crying! Leah moved towards her mother, she wished she could talk to her. She wanted her mother to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Leah felt herself being pulled away from her mother and back across the water in an instant she was right back at the castle from which she had just escaped! Before she had time to see what was going on darkness crept into her vision and soon consumed it, she saw images flash before her eyes: a cruel sorcerer with a stick, a giant orb floating in the center of a room, Atlantica completely destroyed and desolate, red eyes, and her family fading away.

Darkness completely enveloped Leah's sight. She gave herself up to it.

The man pulled a still form out of the water; he swam to the boat he had tied up under the cliff in a hole in the side. He hoisted the body into the boat and climbed in after it. He felt for a pulse, pumped and pumped on the body until it choked and gasped for air. He sighed with relief as she breaths became normal and sleep set in. Then he grabbed and ore and began to row away from the cliff and the terrible castle that stood above it, hoping he wasn't spotted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's notes, findings, and ramblings----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is! A new chapter! (and you thought I had forgotten!)

This chapter is short I know, but longer chapters are to come I assure you!

I wonder if Ariel realizes that she is turning into her father? I think she does but she doesn't want to admit it.

What do you think of Matthew? Is he worth keeping around? (and just because he's here doesn't mean I've scraped James he might still show up)

Thanks for reading and for all the reviews I've been getting, they really make my day!!!

Keep R&R!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 waking up

Justin swam as fast as he could to the Throne room; he had been summoned by the King to run an important errand. He didn't know what it was exactly, but it must be big if his grandfather had summoned him so early in the morning.

"Justin, come in!" The king said as Justin appeared in the throne room.

"You called for me sir?" Justin asked.

"Yes I did," the King replied, "Justin I have spoken with your Aunt Ariel on land and she has agreed to allow your cousin Melody to spend a few weeks with us here in Atlantica. I need you to go and get her. I'm sending the guards with you just in case."

Justin was surprised; usually his grandfather didn't send the guards, so there still must be no sign of Leah.

"Of course," Justin replied, "have you had any news of Leah yet?"

The King shook his head sadly, "That's why I'm sending the guards with you," he said, "I don't like what's happening, Leah has been gone too long to just be lost. You can see the Palace from the Shell fields and Leah doesn't just wander off."

Justin had to agree it was strange that Leah had been gone far too long. He wondered if his grandfather had any idea where she was, or how to go about finding her.

"Take this Vial," The King commanded handing Justin a small silver vial, "Tell Melody to drink it and it will give her fins. Then she can join us for a while and take her mind off of things."

"What do you mean take her mind off of things?" Justin asked. But the king didn't reply he just waved off the comment.

"Hurry back," he commanded, "I don't want my family outside of the protective boarders for very long."

Justin agreed, bowed to the king and turned to leave. Something didn't feel right. His grandfather was in a hurry to get all of his grandchildren inside the protective boarders of Atlantica. Did he know something Justin didn't?

Leah slowly opened her eyes; it took her a few seconds to figure out where she was. She shot up when she remembered.

The man who had rescued her was sitting in the small boat rowing them to what she could only hope was safety. It surprised Leah to see him in the sunlight, or any light for that matter. He was tall and thin, his eyes were dark and his hair was short and scraggly, the dark of his hair contrasted with his pale skin. His clothes were simple and dark. Leah thought he would have looked scary and dangerous in any other circumstance, but he had just saved her. For all she knew he was her hero!

"Where are we?" Leah asked looking around. They were in a very small boat and as far as Leah could see there was only water. The ocean and the sky were both grey and dismal.

"We are somewhere between land and more land," the young man replied, "we follow that horizon all day and we should reach the outer islands by nightfall." He pointed towards the dark sky in front of them.

Leah didn't like the look of the sky, the sun was just beginning to rise but the colors were different than the beautiful sunrises her mother had brought her to the surface to see.

"What's wrong with the sky?" Leah asked, "It looks so dark."

"We are outrunning a storm," the young man replied, "We have to reach the islands before it hits."

Leah didn't ask what would happen if they didn't reach the islands. She shuttered at the thought of having to hold her breath for so long again. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened the night before. But she couldn't escape the feeling of dread when she felt suffocated beneath the water.

"You saved me didn't you," Leah asked, "you pulled me from the water."

The young man only nodded his head. He wasn't much for talking, Leah could see that, but maybe he was just shy.

"Thank you," she said still staring. He stopped rowing for a moment and turned his attention towards her.

"You're welcome your highness," he replied awkwardly, it was almost as if he hadn't spoken to anyone in a while and was surprised by the sound of his own voice.

"You can call me Leah," she replied pushing a hair back from her face, "it's what all my friends call me."

The man looked at her inquisitively, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to trust her. Leah smiled; she would get him to talk to her.

"Well you are my friend aren't you?" She asked. The young man slowly began to nod.

"What is your name?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment, and then he smiled slightly and replied, "Terence, My name is Terence."

----------------------------------------------------------- Author's notes, findings, and ramblings -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark strangers, long boat rides, death at every corner, what more could a girl ask for?

Finals is upon me and i needed a few hours of stress free writing.

Forgive me if the next few weeks the story isn't uploaded.

I shall do my best to continue after I do battle with my arch enemy: ** math final!!!** DUN, DUN, DUN...........

Anyway please read and review, and thanks for all the reviews so far!


	9. Chapter 9 Transformation

Melody ran around her room gathering the few things she would want in her shell collecting bag to take with her on the trip. She grabbed a few trinkets that had been gifted to her from visiting royals and merchants, these she would give to the little cousins when she saw them. She made it a point to bring them gifts whenever she visited. She also grabbed her necklace that her grandfather had given her, and the pearl comb set he had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Then she dressed in her simplest dress without any of the frills or fluff of her more royal dresses. If she'd had it her way she would have ran down to the beach in her undergarments and dove right in. But of course, with all the court members still lagging about from the night before, it would have been too scandalous! Melody tied her unmanageable hair back into a low ponytail and hurried out the door.

Melody ran past the dining halls filled with guests from the previous night. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Nothing was going to keep her from her beloved Atlantica. She had to dodge the watchful gaze of Lady Agatha who would have scolded her for appearing in public with her hair is such a state. Melody was just rounding the last corner to the servants exit when she ran smack into Matthew!

"I am so sorry," Melody apologized, "are you okay?"

Matthew looked a little surprised but also pleased to have run into her.

"No harm done," he replied getting up off the ground, "I'm glad I ran into you instead of one of those fussy Duchesses. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Melody had to laugh when he said 'fussy Duchess' he was almost as ornery as she was!

"I'm leaving to visit family," she replied, "I thought you left last night, I would have come to say good morning if I had known."

"Yeah we were supposed to leave last night but my mother decided that we shouldn't just leave without saying goodbye, so… Goodbye."

Melody smiled, he was kind of cute when he was trying to be serious.

"Well I'm very glad you came," she replied, "I hope that we will be able to meet again? Perhaps when I return?"

Matthews face changed at that point, his smile changed from slightly confused to full smile.

"I look forward to it," he said still trying to be serious, "Melody I just wanted to say um…"

Melody waited for him to finish but it looked like he was stumbling over the words.

"H… have a good trip, I guess." His shoulders sunk as he spoke.

"Thank you," Melody replied, "well I'd better get out of here before someone sees me. This is supposed to be a quiet exit."

Matthew nodded and stepped to the side so she could pass by.

"Oh and Matthew," she called as she opened the door to the servants exit, "I would love it if we could go sailing when I return."

"Of course," Matthew replied. His smile had returned and he gave a little chuckle.

Without another word Melody was gone.

Matthew returned to the dining room before he was missed.

Justin was waiting by the shore when Melody and her parents arrived. They were trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. But melody ran towards the water when she saw him.

"Justin! You're here!"

"Hi Melody," Justin exclaimed holding out the vial, "ready to go?"

Melody smiled enthusiastically and grabbed the vial. She had been ready to go far too long!

"Now please be careful Melody," Ariel said stroking her daughters hair fondly as she pulled her into a hug, "don't do anything foolish or dangerous and try to keep your grandfather from worrying."

"I promise mom," she replied. The she turned to her father and hugged him.

"Be safe Melody," he whispered into her ear, "but enjoy yourself."

Melody smiled and then kissed her father's cheek. "I'll be careful, I love you daddy."

Melody hurried to the edge of the water and stepped in. The water was cold but it filled Melody with a sense of peace as she felt the waves brush against her legs. She opened the vial and emptied it of its contents. Then she felt something beginning to happen!

Her blue dress began to shimmer and soon she felt the change beginning. It started in the tips of her toes, a tingling sensation that quickly climbed up her legs, she felt them shifting and transforming and she knew that she was getting a tail. She felt her lungs changing inside her chest, for a moment she lost her breath but she felt no panic. It was peaceful and warm. Finally the tingling feeling reached the top of her head and with one burst seemed to intensify within her. Then just as suddenly as it had been there it left. The cold of the water enveloped her as she dove into the sea. She resurfaced a little ways off shore and swam back to say a final goodbye.

Ariel handed Melody her shell bag and Melody slung it over her shoulder.

"Oh and Melody before you go, someone handed me this in the hallway and asked me to give it to you," Ariel said as she handed her a folded piece of paper, "I didn't think you'd have time before you left so I had them wax it so you could read it later."

Melody grabbed the paper and stuffed it into her bag then with a final kiss to her parents she dove beneath the waves with Justin and did not resurface. Ariel and Eric watched the waves for a few moments and then walked back to the castle hand in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's notes, findings, and ramblings -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow two chapters in one night? I'm on a roll!

Both short chapters mind you but I didn't want to make it one big chapter, it loses the effect.

Please Read and Respond as always, thanks so much!


	10. Chapter 10 A Clue

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Melody exclaimed as she tried to get used to her tail.

"Everyone's going to be so happy to see you." Justin replied. "Grandfather is surprising everyone with your visit."

"I am so glad he thought of it," Melody said, "I really needed a break. Maybe a vacation will help me to clear my head."

"What do you mean?" Justin replied, "Grandfather said almost the same thing. What is he talking about?"

"It's nothing," Melody sighed, "being human and royalty is more difficult than you would think. That's all."

"So how are things with you?" She asked changing the subject.

"Grandfather has decided that its time I start training and learn how to use the Trident." He said.

"What? Justin that's wonderful!" Melody replied. "How soon do you start training? What are you going to do for a first try? Aren't you excited?"

"I guess so," Justin replied, "I just found out about it."

"I think it's fantastic," Melody said, "You'll be a great king someday!"

Justin didn't reply, he just turned a strange shade of green. He hadn't thought about having to rule someday! Melody saw he was starting to look a little sick, so she decided to change the subject again.

"So what has everyone else been up to?"

"Not that much," Justin replied, "school, princess lessons for the girls, Cody just started in combat training, things like that."

"Exciting," Melody mused as she tried to get her fins to obey her, "sounds like we could all use a vacation."

Attina swam into the throne room hoping she might find her absent son. He hadn't been at breakfast that morning and that was unusual. He never missed breakfast!

"Good morning Attina," Triton greeted her, "is something wrong?"

"Good morning father," Attina said absentmindedly, "Have you seen my son anywhere?"

"I sent him on an errand," The king replied, "he should be back soon."

"Have you had any news from the search parties?" Attina asked.

The king's face became grave and serious; he didn't want to alarm anyone.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Attina sighed, ""What do you think could have happened?"

"I'm not sure," Triton replied, "Something isn't right. Leah doesn't just disappear without a word."

"Especially for a whole night," Attina reminded him, "do you think someone might have taken her?"

Triton was trying his best not to entertain that thought but no matter how he tried to push it away it kept eating at him.

"I don't know," he replied, "But it seems highly likely."

"Oh that poor girl," Attina sighed, "What about the other children? Do you think that they are in any danger?"

"Yes I do," Triton replied, "That's why Justin is gone this morning. I asked him to escort Melody from the surface. She will be staying with us for a few weeks. The timing is perfect because I want all my family as close as possible."

Attina nodded. There was safety in numbers. But how much safety? If it was true that Leah had been kidnapped what was to stop the kidnapper from striking again?

"So you're saying she left last night and she hasn't been back since?" Melody asked.

"No she left early yesterday morning," Justin replied, "That's why everyone's so worried. We've had no word. No message or anything. Grandfather sent out search parties last night but so far no one has turned anything up."

"Justin that's awful!" Melody gasped, "Poor Leah must be terrified!"

"I know," Justin replied, "No one is saying it but I'm almost certain that she's been kidnapped."

"What? Justin that's horrible! What is grandfather going to do?"

"I don't know," Justin replied, "He can't do anything until he knows where she is or who has her."

"But what if something bad has happened to her? What will grandfather do if he does find who kidnapped her? Hey what's that?" Melody pointed to something lying on the sand a little ways from them.

They both swam towards the strange thing. Justin picked it up and examined it. It seemed familiar to him.

"What is it?" Melody asked, "A bag?"

"Yes," Justin replied, "I think I've seen this before… its Leah's shell bag!"

"Why would Leah leave her shell bag?" Melody asked, "I keep all my things in my bag. I would never leave it behind."

"That's just it, this makes no sense!" Justin replied, "If Leah ran away which I know she did not, she would have taken her treasures with her."

"Do you think she was being followed? Or someone stole her bag?"

"But why would they leave it here?" Justin asked.

"Excuse… me… but… I… think…I…may…be… able…to… help."

Melody and Justin both stopped talking and looked to see where the voice was coming from. Melody spotted it first.

"Excuse me sir," Melody asked the old sea turtle, "But did you say you could help us?"

"Yes… I… did," The turtle replied, "I… saw…the…little… girl… that… carried… that…bag… fall…down…a…hole… in… the…shell… fields… just…yesterday… morning… I …was…bringing…this…bag…to…show…the…king…but…I…had…to…stop…for…a…rest."

"A hole in the shell fields?" Justin asked, "We just swam by there and we didn't see any hole."

"Do you remember where you found it sir?" Melody asked.

"Yes… I … do…I …remember… the…exact… spot…follow…me."

The turtle then began a very heroic march back towards the shell fields. Melody and Justin admired his effort but now they were in a hurry. Melody scooped him up and they swam back to the shell fields.

"Right… down… there." The turtle said pointing. Melody and Justin swam to the spot where the turtle was pointing. Justin examined the ground where the turtle pointed. But to his great confusion there was no hole.

"Are you sure that this is where she fell?" Justin asked examining the sand.

"Yes… this… is… where…she…fell…I…am…sure." The turtle argued.

"Then where is the hole?" Justin replied.

"It… disappeared…I…watched...it…close." The turtle replied.

"It closed?" Melody asked surprised, "what do you mean it closed?"

"The… hole…pulled… her… in… and… then… it…closed…up."

"Justin, have you ever heard of this before?" Melody asked.

"You mean holes that open up and then close again? Not that I know of."

"We have to go and tell grandfather! This is huge! What if Leah is really hurt?"

"Don't worry," Justin replied, "Grandfather will know what to do."

"Thank you so much Mr. Turtle," Melody replied setting him on the ground, "We hate to hurry off but we have to tell the King. You have been a great help."

The cousins swam off in a cloud of bubbles. The turtle hid in his shell until he stopped spinning.

-Author's notes, findings, and ramblings -

**FINALLY!**

I am done with classes for the semester AND I passed my math final!

So I finally had time to write another chapter, hopefully I will be a little more consistent with the uploading.

Please Read and Review!

I'm loving hearing from people!

P.s. Do you have any idea how LONG it takes to write Turtle dialog?


	11. Chapter 11 The cousins

Leah was doing her best to try and keep up with Terence. He rowed the small boat as fast as he could towards the shore he claimed was in the distance. Leah had never realized how big the ocean was! She had always stayed close to home. She had never been in this part of the ocean let alone above it. It all looked so different!

"How much further, do you think?" Leah asked to break the silence.

"I don't know," Terence replied out of breath, "I haven't been to the island before."

"Then how do you know where it is?" Leah protested.

"Because I've been studying old maps I've found in the sorcerers study. I have been planning to escape for a long time. Trust me on this."

Leah nodded in agreement. She trusted him. She knew he wanted to get away as badly as she did. But how could they hope to reach land before the storm hit? If she was still a mermaid she could send her grandfather a message and tell him to hold off the storm until they reached land. Suddenly it dawned on her! Her aunt Ariel was able to send messages to her family! It took a little longer than the others but it always reached its destination! Maybe if Leah tried hard enough she could create a message bubble to send to her grandfather telling him that she was okay and to hold off the storm until they reached the shore. She explained her plan to Terence and then set to work.

She touched the water with the tips of her fingers and began to whisper something. A light began to glow where her hand met the water. After a few seconds a bubble appeared and she lifted it out of the water. She spoke her message into the bubble and then dropped it back into the water. It began to glow even brighter and as soon as it reached the water it became a brilliant blue color.

"Atlantica, King Triton." Leah told the bubble. Quick as a flash the bubble disappeared beneath the waves and zoomed towards the far off golden city.

Leah fell back into the boat exhausted. Things that were so simple when she was a mermaid were now exhausting and complicated. She didn't like how much energy had been taken from her.

"Are you okay?" Terence asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Leah replied, "I'm just tired. The message took a lot out of me."

"You'll get used to it after a while," Terence replied, "But hopefully it won't be long before we're both back where we belong."

Melody and Justin hurried as fast as they could to the city. The sooner they got to there the sooner they could tell the King what they had heard. Justin took Melody through a back way to the palace so that they didn't have to go all the way through the city. Once they reached the palace they hurried into the throne room.

King Triton stood by the window overlooking the city. He didn't know what to do or how to proceed. His granddaughter was missing; she could have gotten lost, or kidnapped. He hoped she wasn't in some kind of trouble. Memories flashed through his mind of a time over twenty years ago when he stood looking out the same window, wondering where his youngest daughter had gone. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind. It was a time he'd rather forget.

A trumpet fanfare interrupted his thoughts and he turned his attention to the doorway where two of his grandchildren were just appearing.

"Presenting His highness Justin Christopher Triton, Prince of Atlantica!"

"Presenting her highness Melody Elizabeth of Caledonia!" The loud sea horse then bowed to the royals and headed back out the door.

Melody rushed forward and embraced her grandfather. She felt like she had been away forever!

"Melody it's good to see you!" The King said smiling. "How beautiful you look!"

"Thank you grandfather!" She replied, "I am so glad to be back! It seems like forever since I was last here!"

"It has been far too long," The King replied, "We all miss you when you are not around."

"Well I'm here now," Melody replied, "Hopefully for a very long visit!"

"Grandfather has there been any word about Leah?" Justin asked. The Kings face became very serious.

"No, nothing at all," he replied, "Have you filled Melody in on the details?"

"Yes he has grandfather," Melody replied sadly, "I can't believe something like this has happened!"

"It is terrible," The King replied, "But until we know more it's hard to send search parties out to find her."

"That's why we were in such a hurry to get here grandfather," Justin replied, "We know what happened to Leah!"

Triton listened to his grandchildren repeat what the turtle had told them. He was horrified by the story he was hearing.

"And then the turtle said the hole closed up," Melody finished, "It just closed up. Is that something that happens underwater? Like a natural phenomenon?"

The king just shook his head. He had never heard of anything like that happening before. It had to be some sort of dark magic.

"I will look into this," The king reassured, "Please don't tell anyone about this until I say so. I don't want anyone to worry."

"Of course grandfather," Justin replied, "We promise."

Far away on the dark cliff the sorcerer was stewing in his anger. He had been robbed! That worthless slave had stolen what he had rightfully kidnapped! He envisioned all of the horrible things that he was going to do to his slave once he got to him. That seemed to calm him down some. He watched as the two grandchildren swam out of the throne room leaving the king to decide what to do.

"The King looks so worried," a cold icy voice whispered from behind him, "Can't we do something to help?"

"Of course we can," The sorcerer replied, "We can do so much to change his mood, all we need is the right leverage." The sorcerer smiled as he watched the royal family through his spy orb. Slave or no slave, this was going to be fun!

"Melody!" All of the cousins exclaimed at once as they rushed towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello everyone!" She exclaimed as she was pulled into a group hug, "I've missed you all so much!"

"I can't believe it!" Coral said, "Justin did you know about this?"

"Only since this morning," Justin replied, "Grandfather sent me out early this morning to escort her here."

"So you couldn't take three seconds to come and warn one of us that she was coming?" Serena said throwing her braids behind her shoulders, "We didn't have time to get ready! We look terrible!"

"Speak for yourself Serena!" Coral said as she flipped her hair back, "I look fantastic today."

"Says you," Cody replied sarcastically. He hurried to dodge his irritated sister's fist. Melody laughed as she watched her twin cousin's antics. Cody swam as fast as he could to get away from his angry twin. Finally they stopped swimming and came back to the group. Cody was nursing a sore arm and Coral nursed a sore fist.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Melody asked.

"Not really," Pearl replied, "Usually we just hide from Sebastian and our mothers until they catch us and make us go to lessons. But since you're here I suppose we get the day off!"

Everyone agreed that it was only fair. They decided that the first thing they would do would be to show Melody her room in the palace. Then they would go for a tour around the city. Melody had been on the tour every time she had come to the city but it never got old! She loved Atlantica!

"First things first," Serena said, "We'd better show you to your room and help you get cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?" Melody asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your hair," Serena replied, "It needs help."

Melody didn't argue. Serena loved to fix her cousins hair. Melody just pretended that it was a compliment.

Melody loved getting a chance to talk to girls her own age! She had friends on land but in all honesty she didn't feel right until she was in the ocean. It always felt like a small part of her was missing. This was exactly what she needed!

"Okay so here's where you'll be staying," Serena replied, "It s connected to all of the other girls rooms, we have done some rearranging since you last visited."

Melody thought the change was for the better. All of the girls rooms were connected to a larger room where the girls could relax, primp, or just hang out. Melody's room was right between Coral and Serena's rooms. She hurried in and deposited her bag on the shelf next to her bed. She looked out the window and saw that she had a view of the royal gardens.

"Hey what's this?" Serena asked pulling something out of Melody's bag.

"What is what?" Melody asked turning back to her cousin.

"OOHHH! It's a love letter!" Serena squealed swimming into the main room. Melody followed close behind trying to catch her cousin before she could get away.

"Girls, Melody has a love letter!" Serena called to the others.

"What does it say?" Pearl asked.

"Who is it from?" Coral asked.

"It's from someone named Matthew!" Serena squealed.

"What?" Melody gasped. "Give it back Serena! Now!"

"Oh it's beautiful!" Serena replied, "Listen to this:

_Dear Melody, _

_I have only known you for a short time, but I feel I must tell you how I feel about you. Talking with you last night was the most fun I've had in months. You made me smile and laugh in a way that no one else ever has. I hope you don't see this as too forward, I had to tell you somehow before you left. I hope when you return that I can see you again. Until then I shall think of you every day._

_Until we next meet,_

_Matthew_

Melody was frozen in place with her mouth dropped open. She had no idea! She didn't know Matthew was even considering her! No wonder he was acting so strange when he handed her the note. She would have smiled if not for the shock of the note and the fact that all of the other girls were squealing with delight. Melody finally got her wits about her and snatched the note from Serena to see if that's what it really said. Melody read the note over and over just to be sure. Yes the note was from Matthew and yes the note was for her.

"Oh isn't it romantic?" Serena squealed.

"Is he handsome Melody?" Coral questioned.

Melody wasn't sure how to respond, she was still a little shocked by the letter.

"Come over here and sit," Serena said pointing to the vanity, "You can tell us all about him while I fix your hair." Melody knew she really didn't have a choice. So she sat on the chair and explained all about her admirer to her giggly cousins.

Authors notes, findings, and ramblings

Hello everyone!

Finally Melody is in Atlantica!

It took a while but I promise we will get to some real action soon!

Please Read and respond!

I love exclamation points!


	12. Chapter 12 Dinner

The sun was high above the small boat. Leah had never felt sweat before; she didn't understand what was happening. Terence had to reassure her several times that she wasn't melting. Finally she seemed to believe him and got back to rowing the small boat towards the island. After a while Leah couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Terence, do you know how I can turn back into a mermaid and be with my family?"

"I don't have any idea," Terence replied, "But your grandfather the King will won't he?" Leah nodded; her grandfather had turned her aunt human so maybe he knew how to turn her back to her original form. It seemed like a good plan.

"But how are we going to find him?" Leah asked, "I don't know where we are, or how to reach him!"

"Don't you have family on land somewhere?" Terence asked.

"Yes my aunt Ariel and- wait! How did you know about that?"

"The sorcerer knows a lot of things about your family. More than you probably know."

"Where is he getting all of his information?" Leah asked horrified, "Is someone spying for him?"

"Something like that," Terence replied as he continued to row, "The sorcerer discovered a- hey look over there!" Leah looked to here he was pointing. She squinted her eyes and she could just make out the outline of a small island. She could feel Terence begin to paddle faster as if he had suddenly gained more energy. Leah tried to keep up. She knew that as soon as they were on the island they would be safe.

Melody hurried to get ready for dinner. She couldn't be the last girl to the mirror! She rushed out of her room and hurried towards the giant vanity in the middle of the big room. But as luck would have it a few of the other girls had already reached the mirrors. Serena and Pearl were pushing each other away from the mirror trying to get a full view of themselves. Lily and coral were watching trying to sneak in while their cousins were fighting. Melody laughed and swam to the side of the mirror. It wasn't the best view but at least she could see. She examined her hair which Serena had done earlier in the day. Serena had braided several small pieces of Melody's hair and tied a few of them together in the back. Melody loved the way it looked when she moved in the water. The braids made her look more exotic. She thought she looked alright so she sat and waited patiently for her cousins to finish getting ready. Serena always took the longest.

The rest of the royal family was already sitting in the dining room when the girls burst through the door. They hurried to their seats and tried to act like they weren't very late. Their mothers gave them all a stern look as they entered. But they quickly forgot when they saw their niece enter the room. They forgot their royal manners for a moment as they hurried to greet their absent sisters daughter.

The royal princesses clucked and squealed over their niece. Melody tried her best to answer all of the questions that were thrown at her. "What is your mother up to these days?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Is that how the girls on land are wearing their hair these days?" and all sorts of other probing questions. They ushered her to her seat next to her aunt Arista and her cousins Coral and Cody.

When everyone was settled in the first course was served. Melody tried some of the strange cuisine, it was surprisingly good. She watched her family interact with one another. The protocol of the royals in Atlantica was very different than that of the royals on land. Here the family could interact without courtiers always watching and judging and gossiping. Melody felt free to be herself. Of course part of that she attributed to her being far away from Lady Agatha.

The dinner was for the most part, uneventful. Everyone noticed the absence of Leah at dinner but no one said anything. Alana was already about to burst into tears. Melody's aunts continued to bombard her with questions and comments. All except for Arista who spent much of her time scolding her teenage twins about how fighting at the table was rude. The King finally reminded his daughters that Melody would be with them for a few weeks and not to overload her with questions at her first dinner. Then he turned to Melody and winked. She smiled, for a grandfather and King of the ocean he was pretty cool!

The third course was just about to arrive when something strange floated into the dining room. The strange bubble floated towards the King.

"It looks like one of the messages your mother sends sometimes," Arista commented.

"Why would my mother be sending grandfather a message?" Melody wondered aloud.

Just then the bubble reached the King. It began to glow and soon the King could see colors and shapes beginning to form, soon a face appeared, it was Leah's!

"Hello? Grandfather? I hope I am doing this right, I have never sent a message like this before. I just want you to know that I am alright. I can't tell you what happened because I really don't know. One minute I was in the shell fields, the next I was somewhere else. I am traveling with a friend and we are looking for shelter as I speak but I need you to hold off the storm that is forming in the… where are we Terence? Yes… the southern islands. Terence says we should make it there by nightfall but please hold off the rain and wind for as long as you can! I will contact you again when we reach the island so you know we are safe. Grandfather someone is planning on doing something very bad. I don't know what is happening but I have seen someone who can turn mermaids into humans! Tell mom not to worry and that I will be fine. I will send you another message as soon as I can. Goodbye!"

The message ended and no one spoke. The table was as quiet as the dead. Finally Alana came out of her shock and swam to the bubble hoping that she could catch a glimpse of her baby. She reached the bubble just in time to see her daughters face. Then the bubble popped! It seemed like at that moment everyone snapped out of it and began to talk at once. Alana began to cry and her husband hurried to comfort her.

"What was that all about?"

"How did Leah look? Did she look alright?"

"Can we trace the message back? Where did it come from?"

"Southern islands? That's far!"

It took a full five minutes for the King to restore order. When everyone had settled down Triton called for a meeting of his royal advisors as well as Leah's parents. He hurried out of the dining room without another word. Everyone else stayed behind whispering and wondering what was going to happen next.

**- Author's notes, findings, and ramblings -**

Hello everyone!

Sorry it has been so long since my last update! I have been very busy with a cross country move and school and life in general.

But I have been doing a lot of writing now I just need to edit!

So this is where the story starts to get good! This is also the place where things will begin to look different from my last draft.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much and please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13 Learning to walk

"Well, I am officially bored out of my mind." Cody said getting up from the table.

"Then you can leave," Serena replied, "I want to know what's happening!"

"I think it would be best if you all left," Princess Attina said kindly, "We don't know how long this is going to take and I know it won't concern you. Please go do something that will keep you out of the way." The cousins all got up and slowly swam out of the room. They did their best to pretend that they didn't care. Once outside of the dining hall they swam out the door and into the gardens.

Melody loved the royal gardens more than any other site in Atlantica. The exotic plants were all sorts of colors and shapes. She knew these plants were never seen by human eyes. The humans couldn't swim that deep. It made her feel special.

"What do you think grandfather is going to do?" Pearl asked sitting on a bench in the garden.

"I don't know," Justin replied, "I wish I knew what was happening in there."

"I'll bet grandfather is coming up with a plan to save Leah," Serena replied, "I'll bet he's going to send soldiers to the surface and get Leah back."

"But what if they don't find her?" Melody asked, "I've seen maps of the southern islands. There are so many of them! How will the soldiers know which island is the island?"

"True," Coral interjected, "Without coordinates how will the soldiers know where to look?"

"I'm sure grandfather has already come up with a plan for that," Cody replied smugly, "He has thought of everything, I'm sure." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Their grandfather would fix everything. They just needed to stay out of the way.

Terence worked to pull the boat ashore. Leah wished she could be of more help but she'd never had legs before. She didn't know how to use them. The sun was beginning to set and it looked like the storm was going to hold off until morning. With any luck they would be further into the island before it hit. Once the small boat was safely on the sand Terence picked Leah up and set her on the beach. He then dragged the boat all the way to the trees. After he set the boat down he sat next to Leah in the sand.

"We made it," Leah sighed happily, "We actually made it!"

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Terence replied, "as long as that storm holds off we should be fine."

"But what do we do now?" Leah asked, "We can't get anywhere else once the storm hits."

"We can't get anywhere anyway," He replied, "The boat is all but ruined. We are going to have to walk to the other side of the island for help."

"Walk?" Leah exclaimed, "I can't even stand!" Terence nodded his head slowly and stood up.

"We're going to fix that right now." He replied as he helped Leah to her feet.

"We're what?" Leah asked as he picked her up, "I don't know if I can."

"Sure you can," Terence replied, "Here, I'll help you!" Leah grabbed onto his arms and he stood behind her as she tried to stand.

"I… I don't think I can," Leah said wobbling on her legs. Terence held onto her arms and soon she was stable enough to stand on her feet. Terence continued to hold onto her but he didn't support her arms anymore. Soon Leah was able to stand almost on her own.

"Terence! Look I'm doing it!" She exclaimed. Terence slowly let go of her until she was standing on her own. Then she tried to take a step… and fell. But Terence helped her up again and she held his arms while she tried to take a step. She faltered the first time but when she tried again she was able to keep her balance. Soon she took another, and then another. After a few more she was able to loosen her grip on Terence. She took several more steps and then began to laugh. "I've got it!" She exclaimed, "Terence I've got it!"

Terence set up a temporary shelter while Leah practiced walking. He dragged the boat up the sand and leaned it up against a tree at the edge of the woods. He figured it was far enough away from the water the tide wouldn't reach them. He took a tarp that was lying in the bottom of the boat and covered the shelter with it. When the storm hit the tarp would help to keep the rain back. The sun was sinking below the horizon and the clouds in the distance began to look dark and dangerous. Then the rain began. Leah and Terence hid behind the shelter. The tarp did a good job of keeping the rain from pounding on them. They soon fell asleep huddled together as the storm raged outside.

Justin jolted awake. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. When he realized that he was in his room he sighed and flopped back onto his bed. He was almost asleep when he heard a noise like an old door opening. For some reason he felt compelled to check it out. He swam out of his room and in the direction of the sound. He swam towards the throne room but on his way he noticed that the door to the library was open. He swam inside and saw his cousin Melody standing in the center of the library looking up at a statue of the Old King Poseidon.

"Melody?" Justin asked as he swam towards her, "What are you doing up?" Melody didn't respond. She just continued to stare at the statue. She didn't speak or move. Justin was freaked out. He swam up and touched her shoulder. She turned and he saw that her eyes were still closed. She was dreaming! He shook her to try and wake her up. She started to mumble something.

"Murgan is coming; Murgan is coming to claim what is his." Melody said drowsily, she kept repeating it over and over. Each time it became more eerie. She seemed like she was in a trance. Justin finally shook her hard and she jolted awake.

"What? What happened? Where am I?" She asked in a panic.

"Melody, are you alright?" Justin asked still holding onto her shoulders, "you were dreaming." Melody thought for a moment and then her eyes became wide with fear.

"Oh, Justin it was horrible! I've never had a dream like that before!"

"Go back to your room and go to sleep," Justin replied, "It was just a dream." Melody obeyed and swam back to her room. She lay down in her bed trying not to think about her dream, but it kept coming back to her.

- **Author's notes, findings, and ramblings** -

Poor Melody, I'll never let her get a good nights rest!

What do you think her dream means? Who do you think she was talking about?

Please R&R! I love getting the feedback!

P.S. Sorry it took so long to update again! I have no internet connection at my house so I have to find little coffee shops with WiFi to upload documents. *faints*


	14. Chapter 14 Something Evil this way comes

Leah was startled by someone shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and saw Terence with his finger over his mouth motioning for her to be silent. She nodded her head and covered her mouth with her hand to signal that she understood. Terence pointed out of the boat shelter towards the beach. Leah slowly looked around the side of the boat. She saw a small group of men by the shore unloading a small boat similar to theirs. The men looked very rough and dirty. They didn't seem very nice. Terence motioned for her to follow him into the forest. She followed without question. They disappeared into the woods just as the men saw the boat turned on its side. Terence grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her along. She ran as fast as she could to try and keep up.

"Melody! Get up sleepy head!" a voice called Melody out of her dreams.

"Five more minutes Agatha," Melody mumbled, "Come back later."

"Silly," Pearl said shaking Melody awake, "It's not Agatha! Now get up! Breakfast starts in ten minutes!" Melody slowly got up and got herself ready for the day. Soon all of the girls were headed down the hallway to the dining room. On the way they met up with the boys.

"Melody," Justin asked pulling her to the side, "are you alright? Were you able to sleep?"

"What?" Melody replied confused, "What do you mean? I slept like a baby."

"No I saw you in the library late last night, you were dreaming and you said it was a terrible dream."

"Justin, I think you might have been the one dreaming." Melody replied, "I slept soundly, better than I have in days." Melody swam on to catch up with the others, leaving Justin speechless and confused.

After breakfast the cousins decided to go exploring in the city. They wanted to get their minds off of breakfast. They had arrived to the table to discover that their grandfather wouldn't be joining them and that he had sent a group of soldiers to the southern islands to try and find Leah. But he hadn't received any word yet. So the cousins and their parents dined without him. Everyone was abnormally quiet. They didn't want to say something that would send Alana into a meltdown.

"So what should we do today?" Melody asked as they swam towards the market.

"I say we shop for new hair jewelry!" Serena suggested.

"Oh just kill me now!" Cody moaned, "Can we do something a little less girly?"

"What about going out the edge of the city and playing in the reef?" Pearl suggested. Everyone agreed this was a good plan. So they swam as fast as they could to the outer gate.

When they reached the gate the discovered that the guards had been doubled, this didn't bother them much because their grandfather was naturally overprotective, of his family as well as his kingdom. But when the guards refused to let them leave without an escort they knew their grandfather was worried about his family. Justin finally negotiated with one of the guards and the cousins were allowed outside of the gates. But they couldn't leave the sight of the guards.

Far away in the dark fortress the sorcerer was watching the royal grandchildren swim out of the gates. He noticed that they didn't go very far from the gate and that the guards were keeping a very close eye on them.

"Good, good, the King is becoming paranoid." The sorcerer said to a dark figure in the corner.

"The King has always been paranoid," The icy voice cackled.

"Yes but now we can use it to our advantage," the sorcerer replied, "We have a small window of opportunity; we need to take advantage of it."

"When do you suggest we make our move?"

"Now."

The cousins swam in and out of the coral formations and rocks playing a game of tag. They were careful not to stray too far from the view of the guards. This limited their freedom but they knew as soon as they were out of sight their grandfather would send out an entire league of soldiers to come and find them.

"This stinks," Cody remarked, "Why do we have to stay so close to the gate?"

"Because," Justin replied, "the guards are under strict orders not to let us out of their sight. This was the only way we were allowed to leave the city."

"Grandfather is worried," Melody replied, "We don't want to make it worse."

"We can have fun right here," Serena reminded them, "how about a game of kick the clam?"

Everyone cheered at this great idea. Cody found a clam and they separated into schools. Justin, Pearl, and Coral on one side, Melody, Cody and Serena on the other, Lily would be the score keeper.

Melody was terrible at this game so she stayed towards the back of the playing field and let Cody and Serena score the points. Every once and a while the clam would dart towards her, she did her best to bat the clam with her tail but sometimes she missed. She didn't have as much control over her tail as the others did. After all, they were born with tails, hers came and went.

The game was getting pretty intense! Coral had scored a double whacker and Cody had missed the last throw off. The score was tied and they only had one throw off left. Justin whacked the clam and it bounced right off of the reef to Coral. She caught it but her tail sent it on a whirl about! It was headed right for Melody! She panicked and hurried to catch it before it hit the ground. She whacked it with all of her might and it went sailing over the edge of the field and on the other side of the reef.

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed, "What a whack!"

"Sorry," Melody replied, "I think we just lost our clam."

"So how do we know who won?" Cody asked, "We didn't see where the clam landed."

"I think it's safe to say that the game is tied," Justin replied, "we can't see if the clam landed on the ground or not. So we'll call it even."

"Oh come on," Cody replied, "it's not that far, the guards wouldn't miss us for a second."

"I don't think so," Justin replied, "We can't risk getting too far from the guards."

"Guppy," Cody whispered just loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Excuse me?" Justin demanded.

"Nothing," Cody replied, "I'm just saying."

"Fine," Justin replied, "We can go for one second, but that's it!" Justin swam towards the reef and the others followed. Cody chuckled to himself. Justin couldn't stand to be called a guppy and everyone knew it.

Justin was the first over the reef. He took a look around and saw the clam lying on a shelf of coral.

"I found it everyone!" Justin called to the others. "It's on a shelf, it's a tie."

"Bother," Cody replied, "so close."

"Now we know," Melody replied rubbing her arms and trying to warm herself, "Something feels wrong; we need to get back to the gate."

"Why hurry?" Cody replied, "We're perfectly safe out here."

"I can't explain it," Melody replied shivering, "I just feel so cold, and I think someone is watching us."

Cody was about to protest further when something caught his eye. A murky black cloud began to rise from the ocean floor. The coral began to freeze around the cloud as it expanded. Then the cloud began to take shape. The cousins watched the cloud, transfixed by its swirling shape shifting hypnosis. An eerie chill filled the area and everyone began to shiver. Then a sound began to resonate from within the cloud. Quiet at first, the cackling sound grew in its volume and intensity. The sound echoed through their minds and seemed to consume their every thought. They were frozen in place!

From the black swirling mass a long black tentacle shot out and grabbed Melody around the waist! The jolt seemed to startle her out of her trancelike state. She screamed as she felt the strange suction on her skin, the tentacle gripped her tightly as it drew her towards the scream as if it wanted to crush her. Melody's panicked screams helped to wake the others from their hypnosis. Cody was the first to take action. He swam up to Melody and began to pull on her arms. Melody tried to wriggle away from the slimy thing but to no avail. The cackling had grown to a deafening roar now. It sounded so familiar to Melody that it made her feel sick just to hear it. Where had she heard it before? The mist began to take full shape now. It looked like a sea creature! Melody began to scream hoping the guards would hear.

The guards had indeed heard, they were sounding the alarm and swimming towards the commotion when they caught sight of the cloud. They sped on in fear for their young Royals.

Melody screamed until the tentacle had strangled every last bit of her energy out of her. With the last bit of her energy she turned to see what creature could be holding her captive. The cloud parted to reveal a face that Melody hoped she would never see again.

- **Author's notes, findings and ramblings **-

Hello everyone!

Here is the latest chapter of my story! Although I have already written a version of this story I had a bad case of writers block.

The game of kick the clam was fun to make up, I looked at the original to try and get the basic idea of how it was played but I sort of went off on my own thing after a few drafts.

The cousins seem to be in a lot of trouble, who could the tentacle belong to?

Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15 The Sea Witch

The guards rounded the corner just in time to see the loathsome figure emerge from the cloud. The captain of the guards motioned to one of the others to go back for reinforcements while they move ahead.

"Morgana?" Melody gasped, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be frozen at the bottom of the sea!"

"Funny isn't it?" Morgana replied squeezing a little tighter, "You are supposed to stay inside the city walls. I guess we're all where we're not supposed to be!" Morgana threw this in just to be cruel, it worked.

"Morgana," Melody gasped, "Put me down, you don't have any power and we know it! Grandfather took it all when he froze you!"

"You think you're so smart little missy?" Morgana hissed, "Your grandfather was never any good at merciless imprisonment, something he will come to regret very soon. I'm not the only one with a vendetta!"

Melody was going to ask what Morgana was talking about when suddenly the guards came charging in. They drew their swords and were prepared to run Morgana through. Morgana didn't seem worried though. She raised he hand above her head and spoke something in an unrecognizable language. The guards became stiff as the dead and fell to the ground. A guard fell close to Serena and she screamed horrified.

"Oh shut up!" Morgana yelled, "They aren't dead. Thanks to certain someone," she said jerking Melody around, "My powers have been greatly diminished. But like I said before, I'm not the only one with a vendetta!"

"What do you want witch?" Justin demanded.

"What I've always wanted," Morgana replied, "Total domination! But it's not what I want right now that matters." Just then more guards could be heard charging from the gate.

"What say we move this party to a better location?" Morgana suggested. She again waved her hand above her head and said something unintelligible. The black cloud began to expand again and become almost like a blanket. It infolded the young royals so that darkness was all they could see.

The guards watched the giant black cloud of ink engulf the royals and begin to shrink again. They charged forward and tried to cut into the cloud to free the royals but as soon as the blades reached the cloud it dissolved! In a flash of blinding light the cloud was gone! The guards were momentarily blinded but when they could finally see, they looked around to discover that the Princes and Princesses were gone!

- **Author's notes, findings and ramblings-**

This is a short chapter, I know. But I felt like it needed to be it's own thing.

On another note: MORGANA is BACK! Duhn, duhn, duhn...

But of course you all saw that coming!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to **REVIEW**!


	16. Chapter 16 Big Changes

Melody couldn't see anything. She wondered if she'd been struck with blindness. Morgana's tentacles were crushing her. With every movement she made she felt Morgana squeeze even tighter. She knew if she didn't get free soon, Morgana would snap her in two. Suddenly and without warning, the darkness cleared. Melody saw her cousins all dazed by the sudden change. Soon they found their bearings and faced the Sea Witch as she once again raised her hands over her head. It looked like she was going to transport them again.

"Come closer," Morgana commanded, "NOW!" She gave Melody an extra squeeze which caused her to cry out in pain, the cousins did as they were told. All except for Cody, he saw an opportunity to swim out of Morgana's reach and if he could just get away he could go for help! Morgana started on a long rant about how she was going to make the King pay for everything he had done to her. Cody saw his chance and he took it. He swam.

"What the- get back here you little brat!" Morgana shouted. But Cody didn't listen he swam as fast as he could. All he had to do was get out of Morgana's reach. That was all that mattered. But Cody had underestimated her powers, and before he knew what was happening he felt something wrap around his fins. He looked back and saw a black cloud had enveloped his fins and started to pull him down and back to the group.

"I am getting really tired of you brats defying me, did no one teach you to be respectful of your elders?"

"Just because you're old doesn't make you our elder," Melody argued, "There is a difference between elder and ancient."

"You're really getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Morgana growled sarcastically moving Melody so close that their noses almost touched.

"Only if it bothers you," Melody replied sweetly, "That's what counts."

"Okay, obviously you royal children are too stupid to know when you've been beat so let's make a deal. You cooperate and I promise not to STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF EACH OF YOU ONE BY ONE!" Morgana yelled. It was obvious she was losing patience fast.

"Here's a better idea witch," Justin called back, "You let us go and we promise not to hurt you. You know King Triton will come after you, you have nowhere to hide!"

As Justin distracted Morgana, Serena tried to get a hold of Melody's arms and pull her out of the tentacles, but it didn't work, it only made Morgana angrier. When it looked as if she was going to explode everyone braced for the inevitable blow up. Suddenly Morgana's whole composure changed, as if she had come up with a satisfactory idea.

"You know what? You're right, that is a better plan!" She said all too sweetly.

The cousins all looked to each other confused; they didn't know what she was getting at. Was she really going to let them go?

"I think letting you go is a great idea, maybe it will teach you to show some respect."

Morgana threw Melody into her cousins. They caught her as she fell. In the same moment Morgana raised her hands above her head and said something untranslatable. The black smoke began to rise again, but this time it went to each of the royals and wrapped itself like a snake around them. Before anyone had time to scream or swim away, they felt a cold sensation shoot through their bodies.

Melody felt pain shoot through her body; she knew something was happening but she couldn't tell what it was. She felt her tail begin to change, but this felt wrong somehow.

Justin didn't know what was happening. He felt both numb from the cold and hot from the pain shooting up and down his fins. He was so confused he couldn't tell which way as up. Each of the cousins was going through a similar change. Morgana began to laugh hysterically again and watched as each of the young royals writhed within the ink clouds.

"Oh I'll let you go alright," Morgana called as she disappeared into her own cloud of ink, "I'll let you go to your doom, then we'll see how powerful your grandfather really is! Let's see if he can bring you back from this!"

With those words Morgana cackled again and disappeared. One by one the cousins felt the black icy cloud slithering away. As the cloud disappeared each of them found that they couldn't breathe! They began to panic as their heads continued to swim.

Melody had felt this sensation before, she was drowning! She knew that the others wouldn't know what to do, so she forced herself to calm down and grab hold of someone's hand. She managed to get a hold of Pearl's hand although the poor princess was flailing about in the water. Pearl squeezed her hand tight and they both went up to the surface. The other cousins saw what Melody and Pearl were doing and propelled themselves to the surface by Melody's example.

The waves rolled on the sandy shore of the island, a seagull squawked at another seagull who had taken a liking to his tree. Both stopped their bickering as a large wave rolled in and deposited several colorful creatures onto the sand. The seagulls, always curious, moved in for a closer look.

Justin lay on the warm sand coughing up sea water and breathing in the salty air. He never knew how good it felt to be able to breathe! He lay on his stomach trying not to throw up. Once he had purged himself of all of the sea water he rolled over onto his back and lay still.

Serena and Coral came in on the next wave; they were both panicked and screaming. They choked on the sea water and continued to scream as they watched the next wave came in carrying Pearl, Cody and Lily.

Everyone was gasping for air when a wave deposited Melody on the sand. She sputtered and coughed and then lay flat on her back to try and catch her breath. When she felt she had recovered, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the warm sand.

Melody gasped and looked down at her tail, which was no longer a tail. She had her legs back! Melody heard a loud scream and figured her cousins had discovered much the same thing.

"What is it? What happened to me?" Serena screamed trying to crawl away from her newfound legs.

"Look! We have feet!" Coral said holding one of her legs up in the air to examine it.

"You have ugly feet," Cody replied. Coral threw sand on him and he sputtered.

"What happened?" Pearl asked shivering.

Melody stood up and, with legs still shaking, ran over to her cousins.

"Everyone calm down," she called over the yelling, "Let's all calm down and figure this out."

"Melody, we have legs!" Justin argued, "How do you expect us to calm down?"

"It's strange that's for sure," Melody said looking down to make sure she really had legs underneath her. She was almost completely naked! Her shells and a tight fitting cloth that looked like tiny bloomers covered only what mattered on her body, for that she was grateful. Everyone else was wearing much the same thing; their cloth pants resembled the color of their tails. It was like the tail had shrunken down and legs had grown from it.

"What are we going to do?" Pearl whined, "What did Morgana do to us?"

"Gave us legs stupid," Serena growled at her, "can't you see that?"

"Stop fighting!" Melody said falling down onto the sand, "whoa, sorry, still a little weak. We have to stay calm. Panicking will do absolutely no good, let's all take a deep breath and figure this out."

"How are we going to figure this out?" Serena whined, "We are on some deserted beach, we have no idea where we are, no way to get back home and legs! How on earth are we going to fix this?"

"Serena, stop panicking," Melody begged, "first we need to figure out where we are and how to get out of here. This place is warm and sunny, I'm guessing we are somewhere south, if we can find someone to help us; maybe we can get a message to grandfather or even to my father. He would know what to do."

"So that's the plan?" Justin asked, "We send a message to your father?"

"As of right now, yes it is. At least, until we come up with a better plan."

"So what do we do now?" Cody asked examining his legs, he seemed fascinated by them.

"I suppose we look around to see if this island is inhabited. If someone lives here they must know a way to civilization."

Melody stood up again and started to walk inland. Her cousins tried to follow her example but found that they were unable to walk or even stand.

Melody realized her mistake; her cousins didn't know how to use their legs they had never walked before. She turned to her family sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot. First… I suppose I need to teach you to walk."

**- Author's notes, findings and ramblings - **

I hang my head in shame when I see how long it took to update this story. *hangs head in shame*

On another note:

Why do you think Morgana changed them? Does this have something to do with her revenge plans? Or was she just being spiteful?

What is Melody going to do? How can the cousins possibly survive without their fins? What is King Triton going to do when he finds out?

Thank you for reading, and as always don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Island

Leah was exhausted. She had barely learned to walk when all of the sudden she found herself being dragged across the bumpy land until her new feet hurt. Leah wondered when they were going to stop running. She decided to be happy that she was able to see some of this "land" that Terence knew so well. She wondered what her mother would think, seeing her little girl running across land on human legs. Without warning Terence stopped running. Leah was surprised by his sudden stop. She lost her balance and fell down. She didn't bother to be embarrassed by it. She just sat there gasping for breath.

"Sorry," Terence gasped laying flat on the ground, "I think we've covered a lot of ground. We can rest for a while and continue on until dark."

"As long as we get to rest," Leah gasped, "This is such a strange feeling. I've never run before."

"You'll be used to it before long; we'll have to run a lot until we reach Tortuga."

"What is a Tortuga?" Leach cocked her head to the side inquisitively. The word sounded strange to her

"Tortuga is a port; there are ships there that can take us anywhere we need to go."

"You mean someone could take us all the way to my Aunt's kingdom?"

"Yes, if we pay them enough."

"My grandfather will pay if someone would help us."

Terence looked as if he was about to say something but then he heard something. He became still and his ears perked up. He stood up and then held his hand out to help Leah to her feet.

"Are we running again?" She asked steadying herself on her legs.

"Yes," Terence replied as he grabbed her hand. Without another word they were off, Leah's feet barely touched the ground.

* * *

"This isn't working! I can't do it!" Cody grunted in frustration.

"Come on Cody, you can do it," Melody urged, "Coral is already walking on her own."

Melody had succeeded in teaching her cousins to walk… most of them anyway. Justin and Cody were still having trouble.

"I'm telling you! I'm a lost cause!" Cody moaned as he flopped dramatically onto the sand, "Just leave me here to rot."

"How noble of you," Coral mused wobbling over to her twin, "what would you like me to tell mother hmm? That her son died nobly as he dried out on the sand like old seaweed? That's what I'm going to tell them to put in the history scrolls."

"Well then you think of something miss know-it-all!" Cody snapped back.

"Everyone calm down," Melody urged, "Now Cody, try it again. Justin's having just as much trouble as you are."

"Then leave us both here." Cody replied sulking.

Just then, Lily had an idea. She walked over to Cody and whispered something into his ear. His eyes grew wide and he looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Be serious Lily. I want to walk, not die."

But Lily didn't budge, she knew she was right and Cody knew it too. So he took a deep breath and crawled over to Justin.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked. Cody had a guilty look on his face and he looked like he was going to panic.

"Sorry Justin," Cody gulped.

"For what?" Justin asked trying to crawl slowly away from his cousin.

Cody closed his eyes, clenched his fist and punched Justin square in the jaw! The girls gasped and waited for the reaction. Justin grabbed his jaw, shocked by the attack, then his eyes became fiery with rage and he scrambled to get a hold of Cody. Cody screamed and tried to crawl away, he used his arms to try and drag himself but it was no use! He was forced to use his legs. He tried to propel himself away from Justin but Justin was just a little faster than he. Cody managed to get onto his feet as Justin was doing the same. They tripped and fell in the sand as they ran. Finally both were completely on their feet and running. Cody tripped over his feet and Justin pounced. He jumped on top of Cody and began to pond on him. The girls laughed at the comical scene. Finally Justin was satisfied with his revenge pounding and he walked back over to the group only missing a step or two.

"There," Lily chuckled, "You can walk."

"Define "walk"," Cody said weakly as he walked over nursing the bruise on his left shoulder.

"Thank you Lily," Justin sighed with relief.

"Oh yes thank you SO much," Cody said sarcastically.

"Calm down brother, he didn't get you too bad."

"He was gonna kill me! You would have liked that wouldn't you?"

"Cody, Coral, calm down, it's getting dark. We need to find somewhere safe before the sun goes down. I don't know exactly where we are and I don't want to chance Morgana returning."

"But Melody, Morgana can't walk on land… can she?"

"I would just feel better if we weren't right next to the water. I'll bet if we walk back into these trees we can find something to make a shelter for the night. The cliffs over there might have some sort of shelter. Let's try it."

The cousins walked into the forest of palm trees. They marveled at the size and beauty of the palmed branches. They touched the trunks of the trees and looked at the rocks and shells that had washed up so far on shore. They were surprised to see how different things looked on land. Melody could understand their fascination. She knew that she must act much the same way when she visited them. They walked for a while in the palm trees when Melody noticed something hidden back in the shadows. She walked over and as she got closer she realized that it was a cave.

"Everyone, come over here!" She called to her distracted cousins. They all came over one by one to see what she had found.

Melody proudly pointed to cave she had found. It was tall enough that they could duck down to get in. Once inside they discovered that the cave was much roomier than it looked from the outside.

"I hope there's nothing living in there." Serena said standing outside of the cave.

"I don't see anything," Justin called from inside of the cave, "of course; I can't see anything at all."

"We don't have any other options," Melody replied stepping into the cave, "the sun is all but set and I don't know what kind of creatures are on this island at night. I'm not going to rick being caught out in the open if there are wild animals about… or worse."

"What's worse than wild animals?" Coral gulped.

"I don't know," Melody replied, "but I don't want to find out."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED?" King Triton roared as he heard the guards report.

"She just appeared your Majesty. She cast a spell and that's the last thing any of us remember."

"WHERE ARE MY GRANDCHILDREN?"

"We don't know your Majesty, the Witch escaped."

"Call a patrol! No one rests until that Sea Witch is found! Find the royal children! Now!"

The guard didn't wait a moment longer. He sped out of the throne room, sounding the alarm along the way.

King Triton raged on for several minutes, and then something tugged at his memory. He recalled a strange change earlier in the day. Something had changed in the water, something was not right. He couldn't out his finger on it but he knew it was important. Maybe it could help him find his family. Wherever they were…

**- Author's notes, findings and ramblings - **

What's this? Two chapters in one day? Why? Because I'm amazing thats why! (Also I have a bad case of the writing bug)

I wasn't sure how to write about the cousins learning to walk. I went into more detail in my last version but my professor said that sometimes I kill people with detail and I need to tone it down a little. Hopefully I'm getting better.

So almost all of King Triton's grandchildren are now in human form. This might not end well...

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review!


	18. Chapter 18 The Long night

Leah sat looking at the fire from a distance. She and Terence had run for a long while until the sun began to set in the sky. They stopped and Terence built a fire and then went to find some food while Leah stayed by the fire. She watched as the flames danced on the sticks and crackled when a stick burnt. After a few minutes the flames hurt her eyes and she had to look away. Terence returned with some strange looking rocks. He handed one to Leah along with a stick and showed her how to stick poke the rock with the stick and hold it over the fire.

"I know humans have strange foods, but rocks are the strangest things I've ever seen. Are all rocks on land edible?" She asked as she watched the rock begin to darken in the fire.

"These are called potatoes. They only look like rocks. They come from under the land. You have to dig them up."

"Wow," Leah stared at the "potato" as it quickly browned in the fire. She wondered what such a thing would taste like. The world above was filled with so many interesting things.

Terence helped her to take the potato out of the fire and off of the stick.

"Now you wait for it to cool off and then you open it and eat it."

Terence showed her how to open the potato and eat it. When he opened the potato Leah saw that it was yellow and in large chunks. Leah took a piece of the warm potato and put it in her mouth. She was surprised at how it tasted.

"This is good," she said between bites, "it tastes different then the food from home."

They ate in silence, both happy to rest after the long day of running. When they were finished Terence handed Leah his water skin while he put more sticks into the fire.

The sky grew dark and the stars began to appear in the sky. Soon there was nothing but stars for as far as the eye could see.

Terence found himself looking at Leah differently. He didn't know if it was the firelight illuminating her face, or the way she was looking up at the stars with such a curious look in her face. Whatever it was, Terence found himself staring at her. He turned his head quickly hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"What is it like in Tortuga?" She asked finally looking away from the sky.

"I don't know. I've never actually been there."

"Then how do you know about it? How do you know about this Tortuga?"

"The maps, the sorcerer kept so many, and sometimes a pirate would wash up on shore and the sorcerer would interrogate them. I heard the stories they would tell."

Leah stared at Terence like she was trying to read his mind. She wanted to know more about this mysterious man who seemed to accept each new bizarre occurrence without blinking.

"Terence, can I as you a question?"

"I suppose so, what is it?"

"How did you come to work for the sorcerer? I mean… I know you didn't have a choice, but how did it happen?"

"It's a long story." Terence replied, he looked as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Please tell me," Leah urged, "You know so much about me, but I know very little about you."

Terence wanted to refuse, he wanted to say no, but the look on Leah's face was one of genuine concern and curiosity. She wanted to know, not because it was something that had happened, but because it was something that had happened to HIM. Terence wondered if he could trust this girl, this mermaid princess, with his story. He took a deep breath and began his tale.

"Leah, I haven't always been like… this."

"Like what?"

"Human. I haven't always been human."

"Terence... you mean you were like me?"

"Yes. I was, but it was a long time ago."

"Please… tell me?" Leah moved closer, she didn't want to miss a word.

"My parents and I lived on the outskirts of the Atlantican territory. My father was a merchant who took rare shells into the city to sell. Sometimes I would go with him. My mother and I would help him find shells to sell in the shell fields. One day while we were out hunting for shells near the echoing canyons a strong current pulled us down into the darkest part of the canyon. The current was so strong that I passed out. When I woke up I didn't know where I was. My parents were gone and I was all alone. Soon some Sharkenians took me and chained me to a line along with other merfolk who had been captured. We were supposed to be digging for gems and treasures along the bottom of the canyon. I made friends with an old merman next to me named Apollo. He taught me how to work quickly and efficiently. I searched for my parents whenever I had the chance but…"

"Please," Leah urged, "go on."

"It went on like that for almost over three years, Apollo and I became close friends. He told me stories about the world even some stories from the human world. He told me that he planned to escape one day and if I should ever get away that I should go right to the King and tell him what I know."

"So how did you get legs? Did the sorcerer change you too?"

"One day the guards took me away from the rest of the workers and into a room where the sorcerer was waiting. He used his magic to change my fins into human legs. He seemed especially excited that it had worked. I later learned that I was the first successful transformation. I was put to work in the fortress. I was planning to escape and when you came along it seemed like a perfect opportunity."

"But what happened to Apollo… and your parents?"

"I don't know, I saw Apollo again a few times, but never for very long. I never saw my parents again. But I know they're alive. I'm going to find them and then I'm going to make the sorcerer pay for everything he's done."

The way that the fire illuminated Terence's face as he told the story sent a chill down Leah's back. Terence looked so serious and angry. Leah wondered if she would feel the same if she was in his situation. He'd lost everything. At least her family was safe.

"I want to help you Terence. I'm going to help you find your family. And then when my grandfather finds out about the sorcerer and his fortress he can destroy them both. Then everyone will be free."

Later that night Terence sat looking up at the stars. Leah had fallen asleep and the fire was beginning to die down. Terence found himself looking once again at the girl he had rescued. The promise to help him echoed in his mind. Did she really mean it? Did she really mean to help him rescue his family? Terence had gone so long without trusting another soul. Could he trust this girl? She hadn't turned away after hearing his story. She didn't think that he was a coward as he felt so often about himself. Maybe he could trust this girl…

* * *

Melody tossed and turned on the floor of the cave. She wanted nothing more than to sleep after one of the worst days of her life, but for some reason she couldn't. Every time she'd almost fallen asleep she was jolted awake. She felt as if there was something or someone else in the cave. She hoped that it wasn't some sort of animal. She finally gave up trying to fall asleep and decided to lean up against the wall of the cave, maybe it would be more comfortable than the cave floor. She reached out for the wall but it was nowhere to be found. She crawled a little further away from the group but still she found nothing. She crawled a little further and reached out her arm to search. Suddenly she felt the ground change beneath her, the ground seemed to disappear. Melody reached for something to stop her from falling. She felt a root sticking out of the ground and she held on. She managed to drag herself back onto the level ground and quickly crawled back to where her cousins were sleeping. She calmed herself, laid down, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

King Triton looked out across the City of Atlantica from his window in the throne room. He couldn't believe something so terrible had happened in his family. He wondered how Morgana had managed to escape and what she planned to do. He worried for the safety of his grandchildren. He wondered if they were all together or if they might have found Leah. He was sure that Morgana was behind Leah's disappearance as well. But who could have helped her? She couldn't have done it alone, who could have enough power to do so much? It made him shiver to think of the possibilities.

**-Author's notes, findings and ramblings -**

Poor King Triton, having enemies is no fun at all!

So what do you think of Terence's back story? Do you think his parents are still alive? Do you think he has what it takes to save them if they are?

Thank you for reading and as always make sure to REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19 Plans in motion

"Melody, get up! You sleep like a sea cucumber!" Serena said shaking her cousin awake.

"What? Where am I? What happened?" Melody asked jolting awake.

"We were kidnapped by and ugly, old, previously frozen witch, turned into humans, washed up on shore and spent the night in a cave." Coral said dryly. She hadn't slept well, it was obvious.

"Where… where are the boys?" Melody got up, everything hurt from the hard ground.

"They went out to see if there was anything to eat or drink, "Pearl replied, "I'm starving!"

"I'm not waiting around anymore; I'm going to find food!" Serena stepped out of the cave and into the sunlight followed by Pearl, Coral, Lily and Melody. Although it was still morning it was already warm.

"I have absolutely no idea where we are," Melody sighed, "We could be in the East Indies for all I know."

"As long as there's food, that's what matters," Serena said looking around for something to eat.

Justin and Cody ran back towards the cave as fast as their new legs could carry them. They saw the girls starting to walk away and called for them to come back.

"What is it?" Pearl asked, "What's going on? Did you find any food?"

"Shhh… be quiet!" Cody urged, "Something is coming this way!"

"What do you mean?" Melody turned to Justin, "What's coming?"

"We went down to the beach to try and find some food." Justin said out of breath, "Cody spotted something far out on the water. It looked like a big ship coming towards the land. We ran as fast as we could to warn you."

"Now what do we do?" Coral whined, "Fishermen are going to catch us in their nets and we're going to die!"

"No we're not," Melody replied firmly, "remember, you're not… you don't look like you used to. You look like humans now. The sailors won't try to catch you. Maybe they can help us. If it's a royal ship we can get off of this land and back to my father."

"What if it's not a royal ship?" Pearl asked.

"Let's just hope it is."

* * *

Leah slowly opened her eyes. It took her a second to remember where she was and why. She looked around but Terence was nowhere to be found. She wondered if he'd needed his space after telling her so much about himself. Leah waited for what seemed like forever. She felt alone in the woods. Where was Terence? She heard the sound of rustling in the bushes. She was about to get up and run away when Terence appeared through the leaves with a bundle in his hand.

"Tortuga is close," Terence said handing her something wrapped in a bundle, "We will be there soon."

Leah opened the bundle and saw that it was cloth; it looked similar to the type of clothing that Melody wore, although far simpler.

"It's a dress," Terence continued, "once you're dressed we will go to Tortuga, it's only a little further.

"Thank you," Leah turned and tried to figure out how the dress worked. Terence walked away to give her some privacy. Leah put the dress over her head and adjusted it until it covered her. It felt strange to wear a dress. She wondered if this was how her cousin Melody felt all of the time. When she was finished Terence handed her something else.

"These are called boots," He explained, "You wear them on your feet. They will make walking less painful."

Leah put the boots on and then tried to walk in them. They felt strange but she soon got the hang of it.

"So…," she sighed, "to Tortuga?"

* * *

Ariel plopped down onto the sand. Her queenly countenance gone as her sister, Arista, gave her the news.

"What do you mean gone?" Ariel gasped, she wasn't hearing this, she couldn't be!

"It's just as I said," Arista explained, "The guards saw her appear and just like that the children were gone! Everyone is searching but so far we haven't turned anything up. But that's not all…"

"What else could there possibly be?"

"Leah went missing several days ago. We have recently come to suspect that she is no longer in the water. According to her message she might even be on the land."

"How is that possible? Only the Trident can change you from a Mermaid to a human."

"Not anymore, something is going on, something we don't understand. We've had no word from the children and the little that Leah told us was so vague that we can't figure out what to do."

"Eric will search, if Morgana was the one who kidnapped our children we can expect that she also kidnapped Leah, you tell father to keep the search going in the water, and I will start a search on land and above the water. They will be alright, I just know it."

Ariel watched her sister disappear beneath the waves. She stood and looked out over the water. Her baby was out there somewhere, lost. Ariel shook away her terror, lifted her skirts, and ran back to the castle as fast as she could.

* * *

Melody peeked through the bushes. She saw that the ship was getting closer, but she couldn't tell if it was a royal ship or not.

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked watching the ship getting closer and closer.

"We're going to come up with a plan," Melody replied, "This might be our way out of here."

"So what do we do?" Cody asked.

"I have an idea," Melody replied, "Here's what we'll do."

An hour later Melody watched from the bushes as the sailors dragged the longboats ashore. She couldn't tell if they were pirates or not. They didn't look much like pirates, but she didn't want to be foolish and rush in without thinking. She saw some men standing close to the trees a little ways off. The Captain was obvious; he wore a large hat and a fine looking overcoat. She saw that another man stood close by talking with the Captain about something. It looked as if they planned to move into the trees. Melody knew that they she was going to have to be quick. The captain handed the man standing next to him a scroll to look over, it must have been some sort of map. Melody waited until the Captain walked away from the man, then she carefully picked up a small stone, aimed… and threw it.

She hit the man in the back. He jumped and turned to see what it was that had hit him. When he saw no one there he looked to see if one of the crew had noticed. They were all busy dragging the longboats to pay attention. He looked around and then shrugged. Melody grabbed something else, a shell this time, and threw it. It hit the man in the back of the head this time and he whipped his head around to see who had thrown something at him.

Melody tried to back away but her movements caused a rustling in the bushes. She gasped as the man turned and drew his sword. He moved towards the bushes, trying to see what had caused the rustling. Melody backed up a little, this plan wasn't working. She just wanted to get someone's attention. They must have thought that they were being threatened. Melody backed away but the man was almost beside her now. He cut away at the bushes trying to find the assailant. Melody stood up and ran as fast as she could back to the cave with her attacker close behind.

Melody ran in the direction of the cave, her cousins were waiting close by the cave to help her catch one of the sailors. It was only now, when she ran like a wild woman through the woods, that she realized that this might not have been her best plan. She ran hoping that she could reach her family before the sailor caught up to her. She tripped over something and fell onto the ground. She hurried to stand up but the sailor was already upon her.

"Who are you?" He growled as he pointed the sword towards her neck. Melody turned around and gasped audibly when she saw the sailors face.

**- Author's notes, findings and ramblings - **

What would cause Melody to gasp? Was it some sort of man/creature? Was he handsome? Was it even a man? The mind boggles...

On another note, poor Ariel isn't having too much luck keeping her daughter close to home. She's also discovering that skirts are a pain when you need to get somewhere in a hurry. I wore a hoop skirt and petticoat for a play once and it took me a long time to get where I needed to go. I would assume that she wore some kind of hoop under her skirt (dresses don't just poof out like they did in the movies).

Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review!


	20. Chapter 20 Tortuga's Finest

Leah had never seen such a place in her life. This town of Tortuga was filled with all sorts of different characters. Terence called them "pirates." Leah still didn't understand what a Pirate was, but she knew that Terence didn't like them very much. The pirates were loud and smelled pretty bad. Leah didn't let the foul odors and loud sounds stop her from enjoying the experience. She marveled at the things that the humans built. She saw that there were all sorts of different people around, some dressed alike, some dressed in rags, and some barely dressed at all. Terence said that they would start searching for a Captain in the taverns. Leah didn't know what a tavern was but she trusted that Terence knew what he was doing. They reached a "tavern" that looked cleaner than all of the others. The walls were cracking and rotting and there was a man lying outside of the door singing to himself with a bottle in his hand. Leah read the name on the sign.

"The Bird and the Baby… is this where we'll find a Captain?"

"I think so," Terence said looking in the door, "stay close."

They walked through the door and immediately Leah's nose burned with the foul odor that seemed to be emanating from every area in the tavern. There were men sitting all over the room. They were sitting in chairs and on tables and several were passed out on the floor. Many of them were staring at the newcomers suspiciously. Leah noticed some of the men giving her a look up and down, and then another. It made her feel very uncomfortable. She wanted to turn and run out of the tavern but Terence must have sensed her discomfort because he put his arm around her and led her to the back where the owner stood selling drinks.

Leah was relieved, some of the men turned away. She felt safe with Terence, she was glad he was with her.

"Sir," Terence said addressing the tavern owner, he was a big man with a scar across his left cheek and rough look in his eyes.

"Ah young master, what can I do for ye? Care to try some of me best ale? The ladies love a man what can pick his ale."

"No, I'm looking for a captain who is headed for Caledonia. Do you know one?"

"I might," the man replied, "and I might not. It all depends on how much it's worth to ye."

Terence looked annoyed. He handed the man a silver piece and waited for the owner to continue.

"That un' over there be headin' that way. But good luck getting aboard, he's a stubborn sort he is."

Terence and Leah walked over to the man that the tavern owner had pointed out. He was a dark looking man. His hair was long and unkempt, twisted into knots and dreadlocks and stuffed beneath a dirty old hat. He had dark circles around his eyes and he wore a gold earring in his right ear. He was sulking over a bottle of something or other, his feet resting comfortably on the table while he studied an old looking map and muttered under his breath. Leah and Terence looked at each other, Terence shrugged, what choice did they have?

"Excuse me sir," Terence began, "We were wondering if -"

"You are excused," The man said still looking over the map, "Now go away, I'm very busy."

"What?" Terence asked surprised at the man's rudeness.

"I'll make it simple," he replied still looking at the map, "Go Away."

"Sir," Leah said timidly, "we need your help. We are traveling to the Kingdom of Caledonia. Someone mentioned that you might be sailing that way?"

"That depends lass."

"Depends on what exactly?" Terence asked.

"On how much you're willing to pay." The man looked up from his map for the first time; he looked the pair up and down.

"So you're saying that you ARE sailing to Caledonia?" Terence asked.

"Mate, for the right price I'll sail you and your bonny lass to heaven and back." The man smiled as he waited for Terence.

Terence sighed and produced a small pouch. He dropped it on the table and the sailor picked it up and opened it. He raised his eyebrows when he saw its contents. Then looked around, stuffed the pouch into his belt. He jumped up with a smile on his face and held his hand out for Terence to shake.

"You've got yourself a deal mister…?" The man said fishing for a name.

"Terence, I'm Terence and this is Leah."

"Please to meet you lass," he replied grasping Leah's hand and kissing it.

"Thank you," Leah replied, "may I inquire as to your name?"

His smile widened and he stood up straight as if proud to introduce himself.

"They call me Roberts, Captain Bartholomew Roberts."

* * *

Ariel stood on the docks… pouting. She'd run to Eric as soon as she'd heard the news of Melody's disappearance. Eric hadn't wasted a moment. He ordered for the ships to be made ready to sail. Then he'd called together a meeting of his Admirals and Captains and explained to them the disappearance of their Princess and how they would conduct the search. Ariel said that she was going to go along but her husband refused to allow it.

"You must stay here Ariel," He'd urged, "if what your sister says is true and they are on land this is where she will think to go first. She's going to need her mother here."

"But Eric, I can do just as much good with you out looking for her. I can't stand the thought of sitting here helplessly while Melody is lost out there somewhere. What about the other children? They must be terrified!"

"That's why I need you here," Eric replied," They need a familiar face. You know I'll get word to you the moment something happens. You need to trust me."

Ariel knew he was right, but it still bothered her that she'd have to stay behind. She knew it was wise to have a familiar face for when the children returned. She knew that Eric would do everything in his power to find their little girl. Still, as she watched the ships depart the harbor to begin the search… she pouted.

* * *

Captain Roberts led the pair out of the tavern and towards the docks. Leah wasn't sure about this Captain Roberts; he seemed a little mentally unstable. He continued to mutter to himself as they walked. Leah wondered what it is he was muttering about but forgot all about it as soon as they reached his ship.

"There she is," Roberts exclaimed proudly, "The Scurvy Serpent!"

Leah and Terence both gasped as they set their eyes on the Serpent for the first time. The ship was one of the largest in the harbor. Its white sails flying so high that Leah had to crane her neck up to see them. The sides of the ship were made of dark wood. Leah had never seen a ship so close.

"The Scurvy Serpent," Terence repeated transfixed, "I've heard stories about this ship."

"Of course you have," Roberts beamed, "She's the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

As they boarded the ship Leah couldn't help but smile, Roberts talked about the ship as if it was his dearest love. He told a story about how the Serpent had outrun an entire Armada without a scratch.

"Ah! Bill," Roberts called for an old looking man who was waiting for him on deck. Then he turned to introduce the man called Bill.

"This is Bloody Bill, he's first mate 'round here. Now that he's here don't bother me. You want something? Ask Bill. I'll be in my cabin. Set the sails Bill."

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Bloody Bill said turning to tell the crew. He stopped, turned back to Roberts confused. "Cap'n? Where is it that we be sailin' to?"

"We sail for… for…," Roberts seemed to be searching for the location in his mind.

"Caledonia?" Terence interjected.

"Right, for Caledonia… move it!" Rogers commanded and then walked into his cabin and slammed the door behind him. Terence and Leah stood outside with the crew , wondering if they had just made a very bad decision.

- **Author's notes, findings and ramblings - **

Leah seems to be meeting the most interesting people! The Scurvy Serpent seems like a respectable enough vessel. Bwahahahahaha!

Ariel has a right to pout, I wouldn't be happy about staying behind either!

By the way, if Captain Roberts description sounds familiar or similar to one eyeliner wearing, dread-locked, smokin hot pirate we all know... its purely a coincidence.

I modeled Roberts (slightly mind you) after Jack Sparrow. Although they are a little too similar right now I want to establish right now that he is NOT Jack Sparrow, only someone who's description and personality is somewhat similar.

Seriously though I have a crush on Jack. No judging!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21 Awkward Truth

"Who are you?" The sailor growled as he pointed the sword towards Melody's neck. Melody stood and slowly turned to face her attacker.

"Matthew? Prince Matthew?" She gasped upon seeing is face.

Prince Matthew was stunned beyond words. He stood there for a moment in total surprise, and then realized that he still had the sword pointed at her neck and quickly withdrew it.

"Princess Melody? What are you doing all the way out here?" Prince Matthew asked.

"Matthew," Melody sighed with relief; "You have no idea how glad I am that it's you."

Matthew smiled, surprised by the compliment. Then his eyes grew wide as he realized that he was standing there talking to a nearly naked Princess. He quickly took off his over shirt and handed it to her, making sure to turn away while she put it on.

"I… I'm terribly sorry, that was rude. I'm just so surprised to see you here."

"Thank you," Melody replied embarrassed to be seen in such a way. She quickly put the shirt on, it reached the middle of her thighs, it hardly covered her legs, but it would do the job for the time being.

Matthew turned back to face Melody, now mostly covered. She hugged the shirt tight to her chest to try and cover herself up more but it was almost pointless.

"Matthew what are you doing here? I mean… I'm very glad to see you, but what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, after we spoke at the ball I started to think about what you'd said about sailing. I decided to pass the time while you were away on a little trip of my own. We were going to sail down to Tortuga and back but we were caught in a storm two days ago and we are out of fresh water and supplies. So we decided to… wait! What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?"

Melody stood there not quite sure what to say. She could make up some elaborate story about why she was stranded on an island without any clothing or guards. Or she could tell him the truth… and risk him hating her.

"It's a long story," Melody sighed, she had to tell him. There was no getting out of this one.

"I can't wait to hear it," he replied looking very concerned.

Just then there was more rustling in the bushes and before he knew what was happening Prince Matthew was face to face with several other people. All of whom were barely clothed.

"What… what's going on?" He asked totally confused.

"Prince Matthew," Melody replied, trying not to die of embarrassment, "I'd like to introduce you to my family."

It was several minutes before Matthew could think straight. He couldn't possibly fathom why a princess and her family would be running around a deserted island… in very little clothing. Melody had shooed her cousins away and told them that she would explain everything and then send for them. They went back towards the cave, reluctant to leave Melody alone with someone they didn't know. But they did as they were told. When they were finally gone Melody turned back to Matthew looking as if she was trying to find the right thing to say.

"Prince Matthew, this is going to take a lot of explaining, you might want to sit down."

Matthew, feeling so confused he couldn't tell which way was up, plopped down on the ground and waited for her to begin her explanation.

"Okay," Melody said sitting down in front of him, "This is really confusing and you might not believe me but please try."

Matthew only nodded; he was as surprised as he was curious about the whole situation.

"Matthew… do you believe in magic?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it."

"Well then do you believe in magical creatures? Like oh… mermaids for instance?"

"Well, I've heard stories about them but I can't say I've ever seen one."

"Okay but you believe that they exist?"

"Of course, anything's possible."

"I'm glad you hear you say that… because I am one."

"One what?"

"A mermaid Matthew, I am a mermaid."

"Oh."

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm trying to. If you're a mermaid then how do you walk on land? Do your parents know?"

Melody was surprised; he actually seemed to believe her. She wondered if he was going to believe the rest as easily.

"My parents know… see I'm actually only half mermaid. I live on the land but I have mermaid blood. I have family on both land and in the sea. My mother is my link to the ocean; she was born a mermaid and changed into a human to be with my father."

"So the stories are true? The things that people say?"

"Some of it, yes. I can talk to fish; my mother came from a far off kingdom that no one ever talks about. Often I will leave for extended periods of time to see family that no one knows. Those things are all true."

Melody took off her shell locket that her grandfather had given her and opened it. Matthew would have to believe her after that.

"This is my mother's Kingdom; this is where I come from."

Matthew watched in awe as the locket opened to reveal a beautiful scene of a golden castle and creatures swimming all around. They looked peaceful and graceful as they glided through the water.

"How did you do that?" Matthew asked.

"It was a gift, its magic. Now do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you."

"Good," Melody sighed with relief as she closed the locket, "I know this is a lot to take in, I didn't quite believe it myself when I first found out. Do you hate me?"

Matthew stared at her for a moment as if trying to let it all sink in.

"Of course I don't hate you," he replied, "It's a little shocking, I'll admit, but I was going to find out sooner or later right?"

Melody smiled. She felt as if she could kiss him right then and there! Matthew didn't hate her. He didn't think she was a freak. He wasn't going to turn and run away.

"But there's something I still don't understand," Matthew said, "How did you get to this island? Shouldn't you be in that golden city?"

"We washed up here," She replied, "We need to get back to Caledonia as soon as possible, I'm afraid that my family is in terrible danger."

Matthew was about to ask why when they heard a rustling in the bushes. The captain of the ship came through the trees and bushes and looked both relieved to find the Prince, and surprised to see Melody sitting there with him.

"Your highness," The Captain said, "it's not good to wander alone on these islands. It's easy to get lost."

"Captain," Matthew said standing quickly and helping Melody to her feet, "Do we have any extra clothes?"

"Some we were going to trade at port," The captain replied bewildered, "I'm sure we could spare something."

"We'll need several things." Melody said trying to come up with an excuse.

"This is the Princess Melody of Caledonia," Matthew interjected, "She and her family were caught in the storm and washed ashore. They had to use their outer garments for kindling and they need new clothes. Hurry and get the trunks! Their highnesses have been through an ordeal. We need to get them back to Caledonia as quickly as possible."

The Captain didn't question him; he just turned and headed for the beach barking out orders for the trunks to be brought ashore. When he was out of sight Matthew turned back to Melody with a smile on his face.

"That should be a sufficient excuse. I trust the Captain but the crew might get a little skittish if they knew. They're very superstitious you know."

"Matthew, I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"Don't mention it," Matthew chuckled, "I guess we'll get our chance to go sailing together after all!"

**- Author's notes, findings and ramblings - **

So the sailor turned out to be Prince Matthew! Surprise! (Sorry for the disappointment xJadeRainx)

So Melody was forced to tell the truth. I'm sure Matthew was more than surprised to see his potential future girlfriend running half naked on a deserted Island. He seemed to take it pretty well though, all things considering.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	22. Chapter 22 Love in the air

"I'm bored!" Pearl sighed as she drew in the dirt with her finger, "How long is this going to take?"

"I'm worried," Justin paced back and forth in front of the cave, "We shouldn't have left her alone. Why has she been gone so long?"

"Shh!" Serena hissed, "I hear someone coming!"

Melody and the sailor appeared through the foliage with bundles of cloth in their arms.

"I'm back everyone!" Melody exclaimed as she walked towards the group, "I've brought clothes for us to wear."

The cousins were curious about the clothes. As Melody gave them each something to wear they examined every inch of the cloth before they put it on.

There were no dresses in the trunks, so the girls had to wear tunics and breeches with boots like the men. Melody was the only one that really knew the difference. The others were fascinated by the clothes and the boots. When they were all dressed Melody introduced them to Matthew.

"Matthew, these are my cousins. This is Pearl, Serena, Coral, Cody, Lily and Justin."

"Please to meet you all," Matthew said bowing courteously.

"Everyone, this is Prince Matthew, a friend of mine."

"Oh! Prince MATTHEW?" Serena squealed, "The one who wrote you the love letter?"

"Serena! Be quiet!" Melody said starting to blush; Serena was deliberately trying to embarrass her.

"It is! Look at her she's blushing!" Pearl giggled.

Melody was so embarrassed that she didn't even want to look at Matthew; she glanced over apologetically but was surprised to see that Matthew was not embarrassed, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Obviously he took it as a compliment.

"Matthew has a ship," Melody said trying to change the subject, "He is going to help us get back home, at least… to Caledonia."

"Yes, according to the Captain we are only about five days journey from Caledonia and if the wind keeps up we'll be there even sooner." Matthew replied, "Come with me, I'll show you the way to the ship."

Matthew offered Melody his arm; she accepted it and they walked together back to the shore. Cody mocked them by offering Pearl his arm as well. She batted her eyelashes overdramatically and took his arm. They walked together mocking their cousin and her suitor. Serena, Lily and Coral tried to stifle giggles as they watched Cody and Pearl's antics. Justin walked behind everyone else. He had a strange look on his face, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to trust Matthew or not.

* * *

Morgana watched as the royal children walked towards the ship on the shore. She felt her ice cold blood boil as they were greeted by the crew and boarded the ship.

"This can't be happening," She sighed falling dramatically back into her ice throne she had created for herself.

"Problems witch?" The sorcerer asked suddenly appearing next to her.

"More like inconveniences," Morgana growled, she didn't need him gloating right now, "What about you? Any luck locating the two runaways?"

"Not yet… but soon, very soon."

"Then you go about your business, I'll worry about mine."

"Have you forgotten witch? We're in this together. Your problem is my problem."

"You came here to gloat, please do so and then leave me alone. I'm very busy."

"I came to help," The sorcerer replied looking at the scene in the seeing orb, "A ship? That's what you're so upset about?"

"I'm not upset," She growled, "I'm just annoyed, they were supposed to starve on the Island to teach them a lesson."

"So what's the problem? Isn't torment more fun than slow death anyway?"

"What are you suggesting man? Get to the point!"

"I'm suggesting that we let my little creation out for a chase."

"The Kraken? Well… that might be fun to watch."

"It might put you in a better mood, which you sorely need."

Morgana grunted, the constant upbeat attitude of her partner was beginning to annoy her, but if he had a plan that would cause children to suffer who was she to stand in his way?

"Fine, but I don't want them dead… at least not all of them."

"Personal vendettas cause clouded vision witch."

"You're one to talk, go play with your monster."

The sorcerer sighed and disappeared into the shadows. Morgana watched as the royal children boarded the ship and set out on the water. She was going to wipe the smiles right off of their faces and enjoy every second of it.

* * *

Once onboard Matthew introduced the cousins to the Captain and his crew, the first to step up, the Captain, was a handsome looking man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Welcome to the Queen's Redemption," The Captain said sweeping a bow, "I am honored to be of service to you. My name is Captain Inigo Covas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Covas," Melody replied curtsying, "The Queen's Redemption is a beautiful ship."

"Thank you Princess, she is my pride and joy. She will safely escort your majesty and your family back to your homeland."

After the Captain had been introduced to everyone he excused himself and began to call the sailors to action. The cousins stayed close to each other and tried to stay out of the way. As the Island disappeared behind them the cousins felt a wave of relief sweeping over them. It wouldn't be long and they would be home where they belonged.

* * *

Leah's first night aboard the Scurvy Serpent was… interesting. The sailors were rowdy and still slightly drunk from their time in Tortuga. Terence stayed close by Leah's side. Captain Roberts never left his cabin. Bloody Bill showed them around the ship and helped them to get settled in. They slept on hammocks below deck. Leah would have been scared had Terence not been in the hammock below her. As she drifted off to sleep she felt the hammock swinging slowly back and forth in time with the waves. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her family. How worried they must be.

* * *

Alana swam into Leah's room. She looked around the room trying to hold back the tears. She swam over to the bed and sat on the side looking out the window. On the bedside coral table she saw Leah's most prized collection of shells. She displayed only her greatest shell treasures. Alana picked up one shell that was set above the rest, the purple and silver conch, Leah's favorite shell. Alana clutched the shell close to her heart and looked out to the city. Where could her little girl be?

* * *

Ariel sat on Melody's bed looking around the room. She felt so helpless. She couldn't do anything to help find her little girl. Ariel stood and walked out to the balcony. She looked out across the water. The stars were out and lights reflected across the waves. Ariel wondered if it really was true. Was there something or someone out there as powerful as her father? If so what did they want? What did kidnapping the children accomplish except to create chaos and fear? Was that what they wanted? Ariel shivered as she thought of Morgana returning. Melody must have been so scared! If Morgana was anything like her sister she wasn't going to accept defeat gracefully, but she wouldn't be quiet about it either. If Morgana was going to do something drastic she was going to make a show of it. She never did anything dramatic without an audience. No one had heard anything, which meant that the children must have gotten away.

"Oh Melody," She sighed trying not to cry, "Where are you?"

* * *

Melody stood on the deck of the Redemption enjoying the breeze floating in off of the waves. She closed her eyes and smelled the salty air, it smelled like home.

"May I join you?" Matthew asked suddenly beside her.

"Of course." She said motioning for him to join her at the rail of the ship. He leaned over the rail and looked out to sea.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed looking out over the waves.

"I could never get used to this," Matthew replied watching the starlight dance upon the waves, "If I lived a thousand years the ocean would still amaze me."

"You should see it from below; it's an entirely different world."

"What's it like? Under the water I mean."

"It's like… it's like a dream. It's an untouched world. Creatures live below the surface that have never been seen by the eyes of man. There are colors that are so vivid and bright it hurts your eyes to look at them for very long. It's almost impossible to describe."

"It sounds beautiful," Matthew replied trying to imagine it.

Melody wished that she could show Matthew what she was talking about. She wanted to show him the city of Atlantica; she wanted to introduce him to the rest of her family and friends beneath the water. She wanted him to join her in exploring the beautiful world below. It dawned on her in that moment that Matthew was the first person she actually wanted to share her beautiful underwater world with.

Matthew frantically searched his mind for something to say. He wanted to keep talking to Melody; he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to ask her a thousand questions and yet none would come out of his mouth when he needed them most.

"Matthew," Melody sighed, "I don't know how I can ever repay you for helping us, but I need to warn you. We are in trouble and it's not going to go away. I want you to know, if you think I'm too… strange or that my family is too complicated, please tell me. I don't want you to feel obligated to help us."

Matthew turned to Melody with a confused look on his face. He reached over and took her hand in his and turned to face her directly.

"Melody, do you remember the note I gave you?"

"I do, it was beautiful."

"Do you remember what it said? About thinking of you every day?"

"Yes I do, it was a very sweet letter. But I still don't…"

"It's true."

"What's true?"

"That I would think of you every day, it's true. The day you left, I spent it sulking around wondering where you'd gone and how long before you would be back. Then when I decided to go sailing as you had suggested I found myself thinking about you again. I went over our conversations in my head; I heard your laugh in the back of my mind. When I saw you on the Island this morning I thought or a second that I was imagining things. I don't think you're strange at all."

Melody felt butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She tried to keep from blushing, she hoped he didn't notice.

"Now what is this danger you keep talking about?" Matthew asked.

"Well… it's sort of difficult to explain." Melody sighed.

"More difficult than anything else?" Matthew asked.

Melody thought for a moment. Compared to some of the other things she'd had to explain throughout the last day this might not be so difficult after all.

"You see," she began, "It all started when…"

* * *

From around the corner of the ship, Serena, Pearl and Coral watched their cousin tell her story. They'd been there for a while.

"How romantic!" Pearl sighed, "They look perfect together."

"They are perfect together," Serena replied, "see how they look into each other's eyes when they talk? That means they're in love."

"How would you know?" Coral asked.

"I happen to know a lot," Serena replied, "can't you see it? They would be the perfect couple."

"Shh! They are going to hear us!" Pearl giggled. The girls all hurried into the captain's cabin, where they would be sleeping, to avoid being seen by their cousin.

The girls reached the cabin, ran in and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Justin asked as they began to giggle.

"You aren't going to believe what we just saw!" Serena gasped between giggles.

"They were practically kissing!" Pearl squealed.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked covering his ears. Pearl had a loud squeal.

"On deck," Coral explained, "we saw Melody and Matthew. They were talking."

"So?" Cody asked, "What's so funny about that?"

"It was the way they were talking," Serena explained, "we couldn't hear what they were saying but the way they were looking at each other… he is completely in love with her!"

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Justin asked with a strange look on his face.

"Like I said, I can't hear what they're saying," Serena continued, "but he won't take his eyes off of her! I think he's going to kiss her!"

The girls continued to squeal and giggle. Cody covered his ears and rolled his eyes. Justin didn't look so happy.

"So you left her out there alone with him?" He asked looking worried.

"Justin, don't ruin this for her." Serena replied seriously, "don't get all overprotective and hardheaded and try to scare him off like you usually do. I would have a steady boyfriend right now if it wasn't for you."

"Don't blame me for that," Justin replied, "I didn't scare anyone off."

"Sure you didn't," Serena huffed.

"I'm just saying," Justin continued, "How do we know if we can trust him? He is a sailor after all."

* * *

Matthew listened to Melody's story, hanging on her every word. He tried to imagine the underwater city, the sea witch, and the sensation of transforming into another creature.

"So this Morgana is out for revenge?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, although she isn't working alone. My grandfather thinks that someone else helping her. She could never have escaped on her own, nor had the magic to change all of us. She isn't powerful enough."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to go to Caledonia. That's first. After that my grandfather will be able to change us back and we can figure out what to do about Morgana. I'm sure he's already got it all figured out."

"So you're going to go back? To Atlantica?" Matthew asked looking a little disappointed.

"I don't know," Melody sighed, "Grandfather will want us all close after this, but I'm not sure mother would want me to go again so soon. Even if I were to go it would only be for a few days."

"Oh," Matthew replied perking up, "so you'll be back soon then?"

"I haven't left yet!" she chuckled, "you are thinking much too far ahead. In the meantime we can enjoy sailing together."

Melody looked up into Matthew's eyes. He was so sweet and kind and handsome. She wanted to kiss him right then and there. She could see he was thinking much the same thing. Their faces moved closer, they leaned in lips nearly touching.

"Melody? Are you out here?" Justin's voice called from around the corner. Melody sighed and turned to see what it is her cousin wanted.

"I'm over here Justin, what is it?"

Justin came walking around the corner with an all too innocent look in his face.

"Oh there you are," he said with a smile, "Serena said that the girls are getting ready for bed. I wanted to make sure you knew."

"Thank you Justin," she replied flatly. She turned to Matthew and smiled.

"Well… goodnight," she said squeezing his hand and then walking back to the cabin.

"Goodnight…" Matthew replied still standing by the rail. When she was out of sight Justin shot Matthew a look that might have killed him if it could. Then he turned and walked away leaving Matthew standing there… alone.

**-Author's notes, findings and ramblings - **

Yay for love fluff!

Family can be very embarrasing, you give them the slightest indication that you have feelings and they make your life miserable.

I think mermaids are generally overly playful and giddy which is why I made them so playful and giggly in this chapter. Mermaids are crazy about the idea of love!

I always pictured Justin as overprotective. I think he and Matthew might have to have a conversation before this is over.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23 Flames

Leah and Terence walked around the Scurvy Serpent trying to stay out of the way. Bloody Bill took them on a tour of the ship and showed them how things work. Leah marveled at every little thing. She praised Bloody Bill for his extensive knowledge of the ship and asked him a thousand questions. Bloody Bill enjoyed the attention and had no problem explaining things to her. He even told her some stories about past adventures and the brave thing's he'd done.

Terence kept one eye on Leah and one eye on Captain Roberts. He'd finally come out of his cabin and was now barking orders to the crew. The stories that Bloody Bill and some of the other crew members were telling made Terence question his choice in transportation, he wanted to make sure that Captain Roberts didn't do anything crazy while they were on board.

* * *

Matthew stood on deck trying to find a way to talk to Melody. He'd been trying for almost two days to find a way but every time an opportunity presented itself someone else, usually her cousin Justin, would grab her attention before Matthew had the chance. He was starting to get frustrated. He knew Justin was deliberately trying to stop him from talking to her. But he didn't get angry at Justin; he took it as more of a challenge. By late afternoon an idea came to him. He decided to try and find a place where they could talk and not be bothered.

* * *

Melody walked alone below deck, she wanted a few minutes where her cousin Justin wasn't following her around or her other cousins weren't asking her a thousand questions. She loved her family but being around them constantly required a break now and then. She stood near the supplies enjoying the quiet.

The sound of footsteps and boards creaking caused her to turn her head. She wondered how her cousins could have found her so quickly. But to her surprise (and great relief) it was not one of her cousins.

"Matthew! I thought you were…"

"I know," he chuckled, "come with me!"

Matthew grabbed Melody's hand and pulled her towards the galley. She tried to stifle a giggle as she followed him. They were like two children trying not to be caught by the adults as they ran into the galley and hid behind a large pile of potato bags and bunches of barrels.

"You realize we are hiding amidst food right?" Melody whispered.

"It was the only place I could think of" Matthew replied.

"I'm sorry; my family is a little… overexcited. They want to know everything about everything. I think I'm the same when I go to see them. Anyway, it's good to have a minute away."

"Even if it means hiding amidst the food?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

Matthew was about to reply when he thought he heard footsteps. They both held their breath waiting for the footsteps to fade. When they couldn't hear them close by anymore they sighed with relief and Melody began to laugh.

"Sad isn't it? This doesn't end when we get back you know, my mother and Lady Agatha will always be there."

"I'll take my chances," Matthew said with a wink.

"You are so sweet," Melody replied, and then she did something Matthew did not expect. She moved close and kissed him right on his cheek. She pulled away and looked into Matthew's eyes. He touched her face lightly and then went in for a kiss. Their lips touched, lightly at first and then more passionately.

* * *

"Justin!" Serena called to her cousin.

"What is it Serena I'm a little busy," Justin replied shortly. He'd lost track of both Matthew and Melody.

"Justin I'm warning you, if you don't calm down I'm going to tell Melody exactly what you are doing. How do you think she'll like that? She'll kill you, that's what she'll do."

"She'll forgive me eventually," Justin replied, "I'm just trying to help."

"Well you're not helping. You're making things miserable."

Justin was about to reply when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Matthew and Melody walking out of the galley holding hands. He burnt red with rage when he saw the smile on Matthew's face. This had gone far enough.

* * *

Leah and Terence were in the midst of a conversation when they heard a shout from the crow's nest. The crew sprang to life as they all moved to see the approaching ship. Captain Roberts looked through his telescope and then became excited.

"Prepare to board! Swords at the ready! Ready the cannons!" He barked.

Leah felt herself being half dragged by Terence towards the captain's cabin.

"Stay in here," he commanded opening the door and hurrying her in, "stay low."

Leah did as she was told; as the sound of men's shouts became louder and the cannons began to fire she crawled under the table and covered her head.

"Why are we attacking?" Terence shouted to Bloody Bill over the cannon fire.

"Supplies boy," Bill replied, "Grab what you can!"

Terence couldn't believe it. They were risking their lives to plunder a ship? They had plenty of supplies. Terence didn't have time to point this out, however, because Bloody Bill threw him a sword and then the attack began.

Leah crawled out from under the table; she wanted to see what was happening. She crawled across the floor to the window and peeked outside. She saw several men fighting right there on deck. There were crewmembers swinging across the ship on ropes, cannons were blowing chunks of wood in different directions and men were shouting at each other. Leah looked around frantically for Terence she hoped that he wasn't hurt or on the other ship which was currently in worse shape than the Serpent. Suddenly a chunk of wood came towards the room. Leah saw it and ducked just in time. The wood smashed into the room and Leah heard the sound of clinking and shattering of glass papers flew everywhere. Leah uncovered her head and examined the mess. Bottles of alcohol spilled all over the overturned table and floor, papers were scattered across the floor and some were covered in the alcohol. Leah knew Captain Roberts wasn't going to like that when he saw it. The fighting intensified and Leah watched through the now gaping hole in the captain's cabin, never noticing that amidst the papers and broken bottles a lit candle had also been knocked over.

* * *

Justin stood on deck with his arms crossed waiting for his cousin Cody to come down from the rigging. Cody had taken a liking to climbing in the rigging and swinging from the ropes it was difficult to get him down.

"Cody are you going to help or not?" He asked impatiently.

Cody appeared before him, upside down, he had a few of the ropes tied around his waist and wrapped around his legs so that he could suspend himself in the air.

"Are you going to come down from there at any point?" Justin asked slightly more annoyed than he was before.

"Have you ever tried to climb?" Cody asked, "It's the most amazing thing! You can go anywhere!"

"That's wonderful for you, so are you going to help or not?"

"What can we do? You know Melody is going to get really mad."

"I just want him to understand that we are watching. He can't just do whatever he wants."

"Oh! A threat! I'm in!" Cody replied excitedly. He did a little maneuvering and his feet touched the deck for probably the first time that day.

"Okay," Justin whispered, "Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Leah watched fascinated as the attack continued. She was frightened by the ferocity in some of the sailor's faces as they attempted to win the fight. Leah smelled something behind her, it smelled like a campfire. She turned and watched in horror as a small flame snaked across the floor and onto an alcohol soaked paper. The paper burst into flame.

Terence stood on the rail of the Serpent. He wasn't used to fighting with a sword but he was a fast learner and he wanted to live. He had just knocked his opponent back onto his own vessel when he heard a scream coming from the Captain's cabin. He whipped his head around to see Leah trying to crawl away from the Captain's cabin which was currently on fire.

Captain Roberts also heard the scream, but it was the smell of burning alcohol that caught his attention. He turned to see his cabin in flames. He stood there for a second wondering why his ship was on fire. Then he snapped out of it, and ran to the fire with arms flailing.

"Hurry men! She's on fire! Save the Serpent!" He cried as he hurried to the cabin and jumped in pushing everyone else out of the way.

Terence grabbed Leah and pulled her to the side just as Roberts ran past. The crew retreated and ran around the Scurvy Serpent trying to put out the fire.

"Come on men! Save the Serpent!" Roberts cried, "You mean to tell me we can't put out a fire in the middle of the Bloody Ocean?"

Leah and Terence grabbed buckets and began to haul water to the fire. The other crew members did the same; they pulled buckets of water out of the ocean and threw them onto the flames.

* * *

Eric watched as the Scurvy Serpent caught fire. He was grateful for the interruption of the fight. Although he had brave sailors and fighters in his crew, going against one so unpredictable and foolish as Captain Roberts was dangerous. Eric was sick of the pirates always picking fights. Roberts's time would come, by his hand or another's, his time would come.

**- Author's notes, findings and ramblings - **

More Matthew + Melody Fluff! (Doesn't it just give you cavities?)

I know it seems like Justin is going a little crazy but I tried to model his behavior after that of his grandfather when it comes to family dating. (You'll remember King Triton wasn't all that enthusiastic about his daughters and boys.)

Poor Leah is going to fear fire for the rest of her life. That is... if they can save the ship and not burn or drown.

So that's the latest chapter, hope you like!

Don't forget to read and REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24 Trouble on the waves

Leah worked to haul buckets of sea water towards the flames. She threw the water onto the fire and then ran back to the side of the ship for another bucket full. Terence ran alongside her doing much the same thing. Leah threw another bucket onto the fire but her skirt got a little too close to the flames. She was in the middle of running back to the side of the ship when she noticed the flames crawling up her dress. She screamed. Terence seeing the flames, hurried to throw the contents of his bucket onto her skirts. He grabbed the soaked skirt and tried to pat down the other flames with his hands and the skirt. He succeeded in putting out the flames. Leah shook with fear as she sat against the side of the ship out of the way; she didn't want to get near the fire again.

It took a while but the crew managed to successfully put out the fire. When the last of the flames were extinguished the crew let out a hearty cheer and celebrated their victory.

Terence hurried over to the side of the ship where Leah was huddled away from the flames.

"Leah? The fire is out now, are you alright?" Terence knelt down and grabbed her hand gently.

"I… I don't know what happened, one second I was watching the fight and the next everything was burning! Oh Terence my dress caught fire and… and…I don't like fire!"

"I understand, are you alright? You aren't burnt?"

"No, I'm not burnt… but your hands!" Leah gasped as she saw the red marks on Terence's hands. He must have burnt himself when he tried to put the fire out on her skirt.

"I'm fine," Terence replied, "they're just a little red, I've had worse."

"Well I am glad about that," A rather agitated Roberts interjected, "Wouldn't want to have the poor lad suffering of a few minor burns, no! Let's all pay attention to the burnt dresses and hands shall we? Meanwhile I'll go and set fire to the rest of my things! That should give us more to talk about!"

"Captain Roberts you saved most of it, I don't see why you're so upset." Terence replied.

"MOST OF IT? I should have saved all of it! Better yet, your lass shouldn't have set fire to it in the first place!"

"I did not set anything on fire!" Leah argued, "I didn't see how it happened. The cannon shot into the room and I took cover."

"None of this would have happened if you weren't such a fool!" Terence shot back. "You had to plunder that ship? Why? For the fun of it? You could have killed someone! You almost killed all of us!" Terence stood to face Roberts looking angrier than Leah had ever seen him before. The crew stood silently waiting to see how their Captain would handle this insult.

"Such is the life of a Pirate lad," Roberts' voice was low and everyone could see he was getting angry, "next time I suggest you find another means of transportation. In fact… why don't you find another right now? I'm sure if we threw you overboard you could swim to another ship close by… oh wait, there are no other ships." Roberts looked at Terence with a smirk that made Terence's blood boil. He wanted to wipe that look right off of his face.

"I will not tolerate my ship being set fire to or loud mouthed weasels telling me how to run my ship proper. I am the Captain and therefore in charge of the Serpent and ALL on board. Everyone back to your posts! Step lively now! We've already lost too much time!" With that, Captain Roberts turned and headed for his charred cabin to gather the surviving papers and maps. Terence seethed with rage as he watched Roberts walk away. He growled and turned in the opposite direction of the cabin. He hurried to help the crew haul the sails. It would give him something to take his aggression out on.

Leah was still huddled by the side of the ship. She watched the crew disperse and Roberts and Terence go in opposite directions. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Matthew stood opposite Justin and Cody on deck of the ship. He hadn't expected an ambush.

"We've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with our cousin Melody," Justin began. His arms were crossed and his face was far from cheerful. Cody was by his side standing in a similar fashion.

"Listen," Matthew replied, "I understand your concern but you don't have to worry."

"Don't I?" Justin smirked, "I don't know about that, you and Melody disappeared for a long time today."

"We were just talking; besides, you didn't give us much of a choice. You made it obvious that you didn't want us to talk to each other alone."

"I would think that would be enough for you. I don't know what Melody has told you about us but we are very protective of our family."

"She did say you were rather overprotective, but as I said you have nothing to worry about. Melody isn't a baby; don't you think she can make her own decisions?"

"That's not the point," Justin replied, "You don't just get to do whatever you want. You can't just-"

"What on earth is happening over here?" Melody asked suddenly appearing before them.

"Melody," Justin replied turning quickly, "I thought you were helping Serena with her hair."

"I was, but now I'm finished. Justin, Cody, you'd better not be doing what I think you're doing." Melody crossed her arms and stared her cousins' down in such a fashion that you could almost feel her eyes boring into their heads.

"Calm down," Justin sighed, "We were only talking."

"Talking was it?" Melody sniffed, she turned to Matthew apologetically, "I'm sorry if my cousin was rude to you, he wants me to live as a nun and die old and alone."

"That's exaggerating just a little don't you think?" Cody asked.

"YOU are in just as much trouble as he is," Melody replied, "Don't make it worse for yourself."

"What did _I_ do? I'm just here for the fun of it."

"The fun is over, both of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Matthew is a perfectly sweet and kind gentleman and you have no right to push him around like this."

"It's alright," Matthew said trying to stop the argument, "your cousins are concerned for you. They felt they needed to clear some things up. I am glad your family cares so much about you."

Melody sighed; she knew they were only trying to help. Still… did they have to try and scare him off? What did they have against him anyway?

"Alright," Melody replied trying to calm down, "I am sorry that I overreacted. Justin, Cody I'm sorry I yelled."

Before anyone could say another word the ship hit something and lurched to the starboard side. Everyone grabbed onto the railing and hit the deck trying to stay on the ship. The Queen's Redemption rocked back and forth in the water as the crew and passengers were tossed about on deck.

"What was that?" Melody asked as Matthew tried to help her up. Everyone cautiously moved to the side of the ship to see what they had hit.

"We must have hit a reef," Captain Covas replied, "everyone back to work! Check the lines, check below! Report any damage!"

Everyone hurried to check the ship. As they hurried away the ship was once again hit as it rocked back and forth in the water.

"What's going on?" Serena screamed.

"We keep hitting something!" Matthew called back, "Or something keeps hitting us."

As if in answer to the question the ship was hit once again and the crew and passengers were tossed across the deck. As they tried to get up a piercing scream was heard. Lily sat on the deck pointing up at the sky. The crew turned and gazed in horror at a giant tentacle that grew from the depths of the water and reached the top of the mast. Everyone watched paralyzed with fear as the tentacle coiled around the mast and began to pull. The tentacle was covered in slime and suction cups as large as a man's head. Captain Covas knew the creature in an instant.

"KRAKEN!" Captain Covas sounded the alarm and the crew snapped to attention. They grabbed their weapons and charged towards the tentacles that invaded the ship.

"EVERYONE TIE YOUR LIFELINE!" Captain Covas ordered over the noise. Justin and Cody worked with Matthew to grab the ropes and throw them out to the crew.

The terrible creature continued to ram into the side of the ship. The crew tried to fight off creature but it seemed as though every time they cut into one tentacle two more would appear. Everyone tied on their lifelines and hurried to find something to fight off the creature.

Matthew tied off his lifeline and then ran across the deck of the ship as it tossed and rocked in the water. He handed out lifelines to all of the crewmembers who were not engaged in battle with one of the slimy tentacles. Everyone was running and shouting all at once.

Melody grabbed onto a lifeline and tied it around her waist. In the chaos she saw her cousins gathering close together. She tried to run over to them when she felt something holding her back. She looked down to see a slimy tentacle wrapping itself around her leg and creeping up her body. Melody screamed and tried to pull away but the tentacle just held tighter. She grabbed onto a knife that lay on the deck and turned to attack the tentacle. She stabbed the tentacle and it retreated only for another much bigger tentacle to shoot out across the deck and wrap itself around her waist. She felt herself being lifted off of the deck and into the air. She tried to scream again but no one could hear her over the sounds of the chaos. The tentacle squeezed her tight enough to knock all of the wind out+ of her. She dropped the knife and it fell on the deck missing Matthew by less than a foot. He looked at the knife and then looked to see where it had come from. He looked up to see Melody dangling in the air held by a large slimy tentacle. He shouted for her to hold on and grabbed for the knife. He tossed it back to her and she caught it in midair. She maneuvered herself and stabbed the tentacle, cutting it open. The creature must have felt the cut because the tentacle went ridged and then swung around as if trying to shake off the pain. The creature roared with such ferocity that everyone on deck hit the floor. Matthew watched in horror as the creature swung its tentacle and sent a screaming Melody flying in the opposite direction of the ship.

**- Author's notes findings and ramblings - **

So although I still have a case of the writing bug I have the ADD kind. I can't seem to stay focused on one story for more than a few days before I go and write something that is just wasting my time. If anyone knows how to cure this annoying strain of the writing bug please let me know.

Alright, so Leah is on a partially charred ship with a lot of tension and the potential for an epic man fight, Melody has just been hurled to oblivion by a Kraken, and everyone else is about one incident away from a total meltdown. Bwahahaha!

By the way, I am having a hard time writing action scenes, I just don't think they are flowing very well, sorry if I made anything too detailed or boring. This is one of the skills that I am trying to work on right now.

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to **REVIEW**! Every time you read something and don't review a little Fanfiction Fairy dies. Do you want to have FanFic fairy blood on your hands? I don't think you do.


	25. Chapter 25 Lost at Sea

Queen Ariel stood on the balcony overlooking the water. She scanned the horizon for some sign… any sign of her family. She was going mad with frustration and worry. She was tired of sitting at home with no way to help. Eric told her to stay put in case the children made it to Caledonia, but if Ariel knew her daughter, she'd most likely gotten into some sort of trouble. There was so little Ariel could do from her current position. An idea began to form in her mind. It was a long shot but if she could make it work she could help her family.

* * *

Everyone lay flat on the ship as it rocked back and forth violently in the water. The Kraken had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared and everyone braced themselves for another attack, when it seemed as if the attack was over everyone stood and began to survey the damage.

"Was anyone hurt?" Captain Covas asked as he looked over the damage to the ship.

Matthew sat on the deck of the ship not able to move. He'd watched as the Princess Melody had been picked up by one of the tentacles and thrown far from the ship. She could be drowning out there! Matthew was so shocked that he couldn't think straight. He saw something shining close beside him. He realized that it was Melody's shell necklace. He picked it up and looked at it for a second before he snapped out of his state of shock and jumped up; put the necklace in his pocket and ran towards Captain Covas.

* * *

"What in Poseidon's name was that?" Coral exclaimed still clutching onto the mast.

"Watch your language," Serena scolded, "Justin do you really think that was a Kraken? I thought…" she stopped, looked around and then lowered her voice, "I thought grandfather took care of the Krakens."

"I thought so too," Justin replied helping Cody untangle from the ropes that he'd managed to trap himself in during the fight, "this doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know about the rest of you but I have had just about enough of this adventure," Pearl whined.

"Well feel free to go home at any time, oh wait that's right…" Cody shot back.

"Stop it, both of you," Justin scolded, "fighting with each other isn't the answer. Now is everyone alright?"

The cousins assured him that aside from a few scratches and bumps they were fine. They were in the middle of checking when Serena noticed something was amiss.

"Wait," she said, "where is Melody?"

"She must be over there with Matthew," Cody replied pointing.

"But isn't that Matthew coming this way?" Coral asked.

"Matthew what's going on?" Serena asked as he came running up to them.

"The Kraken… Kraken… grabbed… it….grabbed… it grabbed her!" Matthew panted still trying to get his breath after the attack.

"What are you talking about?" Coral asked.

"Melody, the Kraken grabbed her!"

"WHAT?" Justin roared, "What do you mean? You mean the Kraken got her? And you didn't do anything to STOP IT?"

"It grabbed her and then when I threw her a knife she stabbed it and it threw her out over the water!" Matthew explained.

"So she could still be out there somewhere?" Coral replied frantically.

"She IS somewhere out there," Matthew replied, "We need Captain Covas to turn this ship around and head South, that's the direction she fell."

All at once the entire company ran in the direction of the Captain to give him to news.

* * *

Captain James was a free man. He didn't need anything or anyone, only his beautiful ship, his greatest love. He didn't need to know where he was going or what he was looking for; being at sea was enough for him. Little did he know that his life was about to change forever.

"Cap'n! Cap'n come 'ere!" A rough voice called from the deck. Captain James looked down from the rigging where he'd been lounging. He saw that the men hauling in the fishing net, they were obviously spooked. James jumped down onto the deck and walked over.

"Well what's the matter? Forgot how to haul in fish?" James asked as his crew all stared at the net. One of the crew, an old man, pointed to the net. James looked closely and to his surprise he saw that there was something strange sticking out of the net… a human hand.

"Bring it in!" James ordered, "Let's have a look shall we?"

"But Captain, what if it be a dead body? That'll be a bad omen!" One of the crew members reminded him.

The net was brought in and dropped down onto the deck. The crew stood around waiting to catch a glimpse of the unfortunate individual's body. Since no one else seemed to want to get near it James opened the net himself.

"Careful Cap'n, it might be one o' them tricky fish people! Catch one of them in your net and you won't live long, no sir!" Another cautioned.

"Fish people," James scoffed, "Stupid superstition, it's some poor dead sailor who got himself thrown overboard, don't get carried away."

James loosened the rope that held the net closed. As he pulled it away the fish began to spill all over the deck. No one noticed, however, they were all focused on the thing that the net had pulled in.

"What is it?" One of the men asked.

"What dew ya mean what is it?" Another shot back, "Don' ya know what a woman looks like?"

The crew would have laughed at the joke if they hadn't been so startled. The figure in front of them was indeed a woman; her slender curved figure gave that away. Her long black hair covered part of her face. James couldn't tell if she was alive or not. He knelt down and reached out his hand and brushed the wet hair away from her face. He was surprised to see that she looked so young; she must have been a run away. He touched her shoulder and shook her and she started to sputter and cough but did not wake up.

"Whadda we do now?" one of the crewmen asked, "We can't leave 'er out 'ere."

"An' why not?" Another argued.

"Cause it wouldn't be gentleman like!" the first shouted back.

"Would you all please shut it?" James commanded, "We won't leave her out here. I'll take her to my cabin; once she's awake we can find out where she came from."

James scooped up the girl and carried her into his cabin. He laid her on the bed and she began to stir again. Her eyes fluttered open and grew wide as she saw him standing over her.

"Who… who are you?" she asked weakly looking around, "Where am I?"

"I am Captain James of the Revenge. You are on my ship. We pulled you out of the water."

"Oh… how… how did I get here?" She asked still looking around the room. She was clearly disoriented. Swallowing sea water had that effect on people.

"I was hoping you could tell me," James replied, "my men pulled you out if the water."

The girl looked as if she was confused, then it hit her.

"That's right, the Kraken attacked my ship! My family! Everyone was on board. Have you seen anyone else?" She became frantic and tried to sit up but it made her head spin and she had to lie back again.

"The Kraken? You must be mistaken; the Kraken doesn't swim in these waters"

"Then tell me sir, what exactly attacked my ship?"

"I don't know, maybe it was a giant squid or something?"

"I know what I saw," the girl replied starting to drift off. It was obvious she was going to pass out again.

"Wait, who are you?" He asked, "What is your name?"

"Melody," she replied, "Princess Melody of Caledonia."

The girl then passed out again. James stood and left her alone in the cabin. He could barely contain his excitement. Fate had just dealt him a friendly hand. He was going to be rich!

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Serena called to Cody who had stationed himself in the crow's nest to lookout for their missing cousin.

"Nothing so far, everything looks clear." Cody called back.

"This doesn't make any sense," Coral sighed as she stood next to Matthew looking out over the water on the starboard side, "Grandfather took care of the Krakens years ago, before my mother was born, how could they appear now?"

"Who knows? Maybe there were more and he just didn't realize it," Matthew replied surveying the water intensely.

"You don't think she's hurt do you?" Serena asked coming to the side of the ship and looking out over the water.

"She'll be alright," Matthew replied trying to reassure both himself and the others, "she'll be alright. She has to be."

* * *

Justin scanned the water frantically. He couldn't believe something so terrible had happened. How could it have gotten this bad? How could he have lost two of his cousins and managed to put the rest in such a dangerous situation at the same time? His grandfather was crazy for thinking that Justin could keep his family safe, much less an entire Kingdom! How was he ever going to explain to his grandfather and the rest of his family that he'd lost Melody? He could just see the disappointment on their faces. He could even see Melody's face looking at him, filled with disappointment that he hadn't saved her. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away. She was out there; all he had to do was find her.

* * *

All was quiet on the Scurvy Serpent. Leah poked her head around the corner to make sure no one was around before making her way to the side of the ship. She took one last look around before lowering a bucket and bringing up some fresh sea water. She put her fingertips into the water and drew out a bubble and began her message.

"Having a good evening?" A voice asked from above. The bubble popped as Leah whipped her head around and saw Captain Roberts sitting up in the rigging. He had obviously seen everything and wanted to know what all of it was about.

"Captain Roberts!" Leah exclaimed, "What are you doing… how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Roberts replied jumping onto the deck, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Leah asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, that thing you just did. That hocus pocus you just pulled out of the water."

"Oh, well…" Leah wasn't sure how to respond, she couldn't very well tell him the truth, "You must have been hallucinating, had too much to drink Captain?"

"I know what I saw lass," Captain Roberts threatened, "Don't think I'll forget just because you play pretend. You WILL tell me what that was."

"You have no right to threaten me Captain Roberts! I am not afraid of you."

"Why lass, you insult me," Roberts said softening his voice, "I already know what it was."

"You… you do?" Leah asked backing up to the railing. She hoped Captain Roberts hadn't seen through her THAT quickly.

"You're what? Some sort of witch? You cast a spell or something just now."

"Captain Roberts, I don't think you actually saw anything. I think you are just trying to poke your nose into business that doesn't concern you." Leah tried to walk away from Roberts but he blocked her path.

"I'm Captain, Lass," Roberts replied, "everything that happens on this ship concerns me."

"What's going on over here?" Terence asked coming up behind them.

"Ah, right on cue." Captain Roberts sighed, "I wondered when you were going to show up."

"What are you doing Roberts? Threatening women now?" Terence scoffed.

"I asked a simple question, all I wanted was an answer." Roberts replied innocently.

"I told you Captain, you must have hallucinated," Leah argued.

Captain Roberts looked at Leah, then Terence, then back to Leah again. His confused face changed into a suspicious scowl.

"You can lie to me all you want lass," Roberts chuckled, "I know what I saw. Don't go casting any spells on this ship." Roberts turned and stalked away mumbling to himself, "We've bad enough luck with a woman aboard. A witch isn't going to make things any better."

When Roberts was out of sight both Leah and Terence breathed a sigh of relief. The Captain was so unpredictable that the argument could have gone in a very different direction. They were just glad he had left them alone.

"What happened?" Terence asked.

"I didn't see anyone around so I tried to send grandfather a message but before I'd even started Captain Roberts appeared out of nowhere and started asking me questions."

"Did you tell him anything?" Terence asked.

"No, I told him that he'd had too much to drink and he was seeing things. He didn't believe me. Now he thinks I'm a witch."

"This was the worst idea I've ever had. I should have known better than to trust a pirate."Terence sighed as he leaned on the ships rail and looked out over the water.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright" Leah moved closer to Terence and put her hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer; it felt so natural that they hardly noticed until they were face to face looking into each other's eyes.

Leah looked up into the dark eyes of the man whom she'd come to respect and admire so much. She wanted nothing more than for him to return the feeling. She wanted to know what he was thinking, she wanted to ask him, but she didn't dare speak and spoil the moment. Terence stood there for a second and then moved closer. He kissed her lips gently.

Leah felt the spark as their lips touched. She'd never been kissed before and it was a totally new feeling spreading through her human body. She felt her heart pounding as she closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers.

Out on the water a pair of red orbs glowed dimly in the moonlight. The couple on deck, preoccupied, didn't notice the orbs bobbing up and down in the water. They continued to glow for a moment and then disappeared beneath the dark waves.

**-Author's notes, findings and ramblings- **

Dear xJadeRainx,

I told you not to count James out! He's back and badder than ever! (You can stop sending me threats now)

I have decided that Justin is very much like his grandfather. He's overprotective, prone to angry outbursts and easily threatened by anything that could potentially harm his family. Hopefully he learns to calm down before he gets himself too worked up.

Leah and Terence kissed! Fluff!

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to **REVIEW!**


End file.
